Friends Of The Past
by Sail The Seas
Summary: No matter what, the past can either haunt you, or you can choose to embrace it. To truly live life to the fullest, all you need to do is take a chance. MarcoxOC. Slight OCxLaw.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

There was dirt mixed into the ivory sand beneath my feet- soft, warmth, that anyone would find, comforting. Deeper, and deeper, still. But how long would it take, before I reached the cool, pasty, mix of salt water and crushed shells? Becoming stuck within, its awkward grip?

My hair, smelled of the ocean, like it did everyday- particles of crushed shell, and rock, invaded my, coffee-black locks. Damp, and sticky. My hair started to form ,curls, down my burnt shoulders and back. One might call this, 'strange'- I mean, that is of course, if they knew anything about my personal life. Strange as it was, I couldn't help, but enjoy it. Like every afternoon, before the sun set beyond the mysterious, and somewhat beckoning, horizon-I decided to take up refuge within the cove, hidden beyond the, ever-thickening jungle.

Mona, my mother, or at least that is what she had me call her- also took refuge during this time of day. That sad, sorry, refuge being at the bottomof a fifth of, strong liquor; and she was no doubt, drunk again. Shortly after her dear beloved, husband and daughter were both killed, her cheerful, mood did a complete one-eighty. I tried my damnedest, everyday, to make sure she was okay, and the household chores were getting done. Even when confronting her, she would just smile, and give me a tight hug- then go back to humming a sad tune, as she gulped down her bottle of booze.

Don't get me wrong, hell, I mourned them too. I missed them, even though I had only met them a few times; 'Family' dinners, or in passing at the outdoor market. But one cannot mourn, forever; it's entirely unhealthy. Not good for the mind, and not good for the soul. She knew that this might happen- they knew full well that it could eventually happen. Because you see, when you join the military- hell, even if you join a group of bandits, pirates, or the Revolution. The possibility of loosing your life, or something important to you. I know damn well, that a person must make sacrifices to protect what they love, and care about the most. I have also experienced my fair share of turmoil; I have ugly scars to coincide with that.

Mostly I think that's why, Mona, took me in; because I had nothing. Nothing at all- burnt, and singed into the cobblestone ground. Ash and rubble, dusted my shoes that day. Someone wanted me dead; but that was only a rumor I had heard at a local bar, in passing.

If you looked now, the only things I have left from that time are, my old Marine uniform, and coat. A war medal, a few ribbons...a pistol, and a journal full, of bittersweet memories. In truth, I never joined the Marines because I wanted, self-recognition, or to justify my place and existence in the world, as a human being. No. I did it because, I wanted to help those, who couldn't help themselves.

I am, in no way, a fricking saint; but i loathe, 'bad people'. Let me explain. A bad person, is someone who takes that which does not belong to them, or otherwise, has no right to, in the first place. Someone who kills, innocent people, just to make themselves feel more powerful. People who promise, 'justice', to those in need, but only butter up their pretty words, hiding their true intentions. Job description, has nothing to do with it. In some cases, yes, it's true- but not always. I know all too well, how seemingly 'good' people, can operate; and it was for this reason, alone, I abandoned my post at headquarters.

I, to this day, do not think what I did was wrong. I will never think that. My own previous, job description, was to serve, Truth and Justice. What a load of fucking, horse shit, that turned out to be. Apparently, hiding the truth from people, is more cost effective, and important to the Vice Admiral, aboard the previous warship I was working on.

'_You are well on your way to becoming, Vice Admiral, Aiko. You are to serve, and protect, what is true and just, as declared by the World Government. You are not some, renegade, vigilante...nor godforsaken pirate, who thinks that they can do whatever, they damn well please.' _Those words I remember, very clearly. Fuck him. That man was nothing but a bad person. Rotten to the fucking core.

* * *

I stared my trek to home, through the jungle, and the sand, before the sun had set completely beyond the mysterious horizon. It's not like I didn't like the dark, it's just that I wasn't ever too keen on stepping on, unpleasant things.

I could hear the soft snores of my mother, as I opened the two large, wooden doors; she was either on the couch, or passed out on the dining room table. With a surly creak from the joints that held the doors in their place, I made my way in, shutting them quietly behind me. Quiet tip-toes, through the house, I finally managed to get to the kitchen, after fondling the walls, hard, for a light. Total score...I didn't even have to try that hard. I slowly walk over to my mother, who had fallen asleep on the dining room table. Grabbing the empty bottle from her fist, I planted a soft kiss on her forehead, before placing the fallen blanket, back upon her shoulders.

I placed the empty bottle into a box under the sink, before I noticed, an envelope, that had been addressed to me. I smiled to myself, thinking that it was ine of the children I had spent the day with again, drawing me another picture, or leaving a cute letter of gratitude. Hesitantly, I picked it up- only for it to reveal that it was NOT, one of the neighbors children.

The note was of heavy parchment, thick and most likely, expensive. On the front, my name was scrawled, in lovely cobalt ink. A fountain pen, most likely. I turned the paper over, and found a gold, wax seal, and someones initials stamped into it. D...M...? I don't know anyone, who has those harder I tried to rack my brain fora probable answer, the more confused I was becoming.

I certainly never made much of an effort, to make friends in this town,minus the local children. How...unexpected. I ripped the gold seal from its place, and opened up the letter that was folded in, thirds.

_ 'They Are Coming For You.'_

I leaned my elbow on the tiled counter, and sighed. What does this, D.M., person mean? Who are, _'they'_? Possibly the people who had tried to take my life, that time, five years ago. But why now? I stared at the gold seal, once more- whoever sent this, is of high status, and privy to information. But why would they try to help me? what could they possibly want, or gain by that? With quick, soft, steps, I decided to head back to my room.

I was never really, one to worry, but one must always take necessary precautions, in order to stay alive. Worrying too much can cause ones, subconscious judgement to become, impaired. Mostly for my mothers sake- no matter how much of a, free spirit, she knew I was...I did not want to cause her anymore grief. Continuously drowning her organs in hard liquor. Although I do not want to, I might have to leave, at least for her own safety.

My closet had my crap from when I was still a, Marine. I scoffed at the pearly white coat, and uniform before me; before pushing my way through to my more, normal, attire. It was nearing the end of, 'summer', and this being an autumn island, things were about to get much colder. A few shirts, a parka, socks, pants, and most importantly, underwear. My log pose, and two eternal poses...as well as a considerably nice sum of money I had collected since I was in the Marines, and thereafter.

I folded everything, tight and neat, into the bag I commonly used for shopping at the market. After putting everything neatly into place, I shut the bronze clasps, shut.

* * *

Years ago, before I had met, Mona, I had decided to keep a journal of everything on my journeys around the, Grand Line. It had well been over than a few month...shit maybe even a year, since I had made an entry in it. I slowly opened the leather journal, only to have pieces of stray paper, and photos fall onto my lap. I smiled fondly at the scattered articles around my legs. Photos of children I taught how to sing, a few years back. Pictures of Monas', deceased family. A family picture of all of us together. Another few photos, I couldn't exactly place.

On the ground, at the bottom of the pile, were photos of me when I was still a Marine. Happy, yet, bittersweet memories; I couldn't help but giggle, at the picture of the first time I got drunk with my ex-captain. Myself, and Admiral Akainu, taking a nap, on some random summer island, we traversed along the Grand Line. Funny stuff.

Then there was the first time, I had been promoted. Another of the cursed fruit I had eaten, on search and destroy mission. I could feel my face frown slightly, as I held the photo in my hands, and crossed my vision.

_ "Aiko, you do know that you have eaten something, very dangerous...correct?" Akainu spoke, with hushed tones, and all seriousness. Fingers, intertwined, leaning forward in my direction._

_ "Yes. Dangerous, or not, it seems to prove useful enough to almost have me sent to, Impel Down, to interrogate people. Why would I do that, when their fate has already been sealed? Why would I put someone though, fake hopes, of having themselves released? I do not want to see that. I do not want that on my 's not right, Akainu!" I spat back, slamming my hands down onto the heavy wooden desk, that separated us._

_ His expression was even more grave, than before._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life For A Life**

_"Aiko, you are under my command now, and you are to do exactly as you are told. Now if you wish to refuse to be stationed in Impel Down, I will have you thrown in there for insubordination, for the duration of what you would be working there." His voice was low, but cutthroat, leaving no room for argument._

_"I understand, Sir." She bowed her head as politely as possible, regardless of how infuriated she was about the/em wholeem situation, to start. Slowly she turned her feet, and started towards the door. Almost as if to add some salt to the wound, Aiko heard a deep sigh from her superior. The conversation wasn't over, no. He was the type of person who, is he had nothing else pressing to do, he drug these things out...just a bit. _

_"Is there anything else?" The voice of the annoyed woman across the room, spoke sharply- not even bothering to turn around and address him._

_"I had this made specifically for you. It is not a gift, nor any type of reward. It is a training tool."_

_Surpressing the ever escalating irritation, she made her way back across his office, and looked at the small steel box on his desk. Her face was emotionless, as she started at the small trinket. He nodded once as if to silently tell her to, 'hurry up and open it'._

_A small shurg of her shoulders, and unspoken words, she picked up the cold metal square, and unlocked the clasps that kept it shut. Inside, eight small rings, made of an all too farmiliar substance stared her in the face. Curiosity was starting to replace her irritation, as her eyebrow quirked up with question._

_"Like I just told you, it's for training purposes. Now put them on." _

_"Hesitantly she slid each ring over a finger, feeling lightheaded, and slightly limp with each piece._

_"I assume you can feel the l effects almost instantaniously...that being said, it is not just for your training, but as well as getting a better grip on the untapped potential of the, Chishiki Chishiki no Mi. Sure you may have learned how to/em useem it, but i feel liie youre barely scraping the surface. Now, I want you to never remove them from your body, you are expexted to use then daily."_

_Aikos face bore a confused, and weak expression. "And please, do tell me why?"_

_She watched the corners of her Admirals lips, curve in a slight upward direction. _

_"You are an intelligent woman, I know you will figure it out own your own. That is why I chose you to be my subordinate. You are free to go back now." And just like that he ended their, less than hearfelt, meeting._

I could feel my hands grip tighter against the sheet across my body, it was midday no doubt. I had forgotten completely that I had managed to fall asleep...somehow. I could see the slowly setting sun, placing downcast shadows across the wooden floor where my napsack was placed.

My body felt heavy as I outstretched my arm, towards the ceiling. A soft glint came from one of the rings on my fingers. Damn even to this day, I still haven't taken them off...its like they've almost become a part of me. But remembering the dream I had just had the pleasure of waking up from, I threw it to the back of my mind, to think of it no further.

I pondered my next move, as I brushed out my dripping wet hair in the mirror. If this person was right, and people were after me, for whatever unknown reasons...shit.

**Third** **Person:**

As she looked into the mirror Aiko noticed things she had overlooked for her whole life. Coffee black hair, tanned skin. Normal traits. Fairly tall, but 5'7" isnt that bad, for a womans height. None of that bothered her, but her eyes did. Ice blue, you could spot then quite easily, even in a crowd. She cursed herself for the genetic alterations that had gone down for hundereds of years on her home island. Hundreds of years of genetic alterations, and even when they had stopped the experiments on the citizens, it had somehow managed to become a key factor in everyones DNA. A hundred years after the experiments ceased, it was now a part of everyone, still.

If she wanted to stay hidden, she would have to go down the beaten path, of the road less traveled. And by less traveled she would have to go into the not so friendly part of town. Regardless it would also be easier to find information...or at the very least a place to stay, or a way off the island.

Once the sun had almost completely hidden itself beyond the oceans horizon, she made her out the front door, giving Mona one last farewell, until she returned. With a thin hoodie covering the top half of her body, she could hide her eyes under its shade.

Soon the pretty rows of lush greenery, and flowers started turning into brick walls, and warped, rotting, property barriers. She was headed into the slums...well it wasnt so bad...at first. The farther in she went, the sleazier and dirtier it got- all the while, she didnt feel the least bit uncomfortable.

Splintering wood, cat-calls, screams of passion, and the sounds of fights. Damn. It reminded her of the life she gave up, but this time, she was on her own mission. No subordinates, no authority, and sure as hell no bullshit fucking 'code of ethics', to follow either. Finally a free woman. She smiled to herself, wider than she had anticipated. She had no idea how the thought of that, woukd make her smile so much, but it did, something she hadn't done in quite some time.

Her sandaled feet continued in some unknown direction, and as she looked up she had unknowingly stopped in front of a tavern. The sign was faded, it was warped every which way you looked at it. The paint was chipping, and fading as well, the only thing that looked worth its salt, was the door and possibly the windows, but who knows how much longer that would last. Considering the condition on the surrounding area...not much.

Sitting herself upon one of the stools at the counter, she drummed a slight tune as she waited for the old man, to take her order. She herself wasn't a bit drinker, but every now and again it was alright to cut loose. She was even considering getting quite tipsy, but it would only make her problems at the moment worse, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"May I get you some something to drink young lass?" The old man finally called out to her over his shoulder, as he continued to wipe down more glasses, and growlers.

"Gin." She smiked wryly, leaning herself onto the tile counter.

"Gin is a harsh mistress, young lady, are you sure?" The bartender replied to her selection of liquor.

"Life is a harsh mistress, old man, a little gin isn't even in comparison." She spoke back, shrugging her shoulders, letting her hood fall down.

"What a morbid thing to say, for someone young, such as yourself."

Another shrug of her shoulders, she didn't even want to get into that right now; and she very much didnt _feel_ young.  
She watched the man reach for a bottle mid-shelf, and stopped him right away.

"From the top. If im going to drink, Im gonna make it worth my while, price is no factor."

He nodded, as he quickly put ice in her glass, and poured the hardly bought liquor for her.

With a smile, she grabbed the glass, brought it to her mouth, a took a gulp. She felt a small shiver gown awkwardly down her spine, maybe it had been awhile since she had a drink. The shiver, turned to warmth in her gut, a warmth that started spreading quickly throughout her body, with a plethora of it going to her face.

Three drinks later, and listening to the noise of the bars' patrons behind her.

_Pirates_, _pirates, pirates. Money. Bounties. Money. Marines. Pirates. The world government._ _A_ _fight. Hooting, for loose women. Drunken singing._

Interrupting her thoughts, but a guffawing, and loud voice, she snarled as she sipped the last half of her drink.

"Captain! Look here, I found us some nice women for the evening, you can have first pick!" The voice cheered louder.

Out of boredom she turned to look a few stools down from her at a chestnut haired boy, in a boiler suit. He looked young, couldnt be older than twenty. The man he was referring to as, 'Captain', also didn't look much older, but his facial expression and features seemed a lot more mature.

Gold earrings, glinted under the light of the bar, as she turned her attention to the spectacle next to her.

"Mister Shachi, how much ever I do not condone these actions, nor want to take part in your merriment with town floozies, I am going to have to deny your request. I do not have time for such things, I would like to take this time and relax. So please, take your women, and have a good time." He replied flatly to his subordinate, as he slowly sipped in a glass of red wine.

The boy shrugged, flinging his arms over both the girls' shoulders and disapperaring into the crowd again.

Aiko couldn't help but laugh, it was indeed one of the funniest thing she had seen in awhile. But much to her surprise, the man, previously said to be captain, turned to her and sneered.

"Is there something you find amusing?" His low, and almost husky voice spoke, barely loud enough to go over the sound of the drunks in the place.

She shrugged with a wry smile. "Nah. Ive been out of touch with the world for awhile, so maybe it just me, or maybe its just the liquor. Didn't mean to offend you, 'Captain'." She snickered more, oh yeah it was definitely because of the alcohol.

His eyes narrowed at the flippant, dry sarcasm in her voice, but he said no more.

Once again she found herself, listening to the ruckus that ensued behind her, and still...the same nothing that helped her in anyway. She sighed, calling out to the old man, pouring more wine for the man down from her.

"Know of a place within a twenty block radius I can stay for the night?" She slurred slightly, but still keeping her straight face.

He seemed a loss for words, at her obstinate look, and the seriousness in her voice.

"Um..young miss, this part of town well...its awfully-" she cut his words off with a soft chuckle.

"Sleazy? Yes, I am well aware of that. But I have business in this part of town." She smiled plainly at the perplexed man before her. Knowing she wouldn't get a quick reccomendation out of the man, she decided to do something she hadn't done in years.

She placed a hand atop his own, gently, for a short while then smiled, as if satisfied about something. "Thank you. That's all I needed." She smiled once more, before throwing down her tab onto the counter.

" Err..Wait..but Miss, I didn't tell you anything! You will get lost, or worse..." he called out to her, as she placed her bag over her shoulder to leave.

"You didn't have to. Now, I don't think any such thing will happen, I will promise to be back tomorrow just to ease your worries, Cyril."

Now this man was confused. How did she know his name? He never told her, or anyone tonight for that matter. He was about to open up his mouth again, but she stopped him.

"It's a secret. I shall see you tomorrow evening. Same time. Take care." And with those final words she exited the bar. All the while not noticing, a pair of steeley grey eyes, watching her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I apologize for the short prologue as well as the short second chapter. I haven't been feeling all that well lately, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. There will also be a lot more character interaction as well. Thanks for reading!**

**Simple Curiosity**

When you have insomnia, morning either comes too soon, or not fast enough. Luckily the liquor in her body helped with her normal problem of being able to fall asleep. Dreamless, comfy sleep. At the very least, it was a nice thing that the condition of the bed she was sleeping on, was not as old as the building itself.

Aiko herself was in no way, a morning person. She preferred watching the sun set, not see it rise. It was damn near late noon when she finally arose from her bed, and started getting ready for the day- if it wasn't for the tightening of her empty stomach, she probably would have laid down, for awhile longer.

The streets bustled with people, unlike the night before. There were actually more women, and even children moseying along the dirty streets. Surprisingly happy, considering the neighborhoods', less than fortunate, state. But where there were people, and obviously now, by the shit load, it could be the perfect opportunity to get back on track with her mission.

* * *

In the streets of the nicer part of town, an odd couple of men strolled down the cobblestone paths, at a leisurely pace. One of the men wore a suit, and polished dress shoes. Well groomed hair, and not so much as a single scar or a hint of stubble on his face. Polarized glasses hid his eyes from the world. The second, was not so much of a 'looker'- and by that I mean his appearance was a look more, gruff. Although just as equally attractive as his counterpart. His hair, was long and shaggy, almost reaching his shoulders. Shirtless; his skin tanned, and covered in scars as well as tattoos. Black pants, were tucked into heavy, black boots- an iron glove on his right hand, and a flintlock at his side.

Odd looks for an odd pair of men, were coming from every direction, as they continued through the city. The gruff man went by the name, Kasmir; and at this point as the looks kept coming, it was starting to tick him off more and more.

"What the fuck are all these people staring at?!" He yelled, finally verbally announcing his opinion of, increasing irritation. The bystanders and townspeople quickly averted their eyes, as they went about their personal business.

Behind those polarized lenses, his partner rolled his eyes. Haruto, was this mans name, and by the way he carried himself you could tell he had a lot more manners, even if he didn't like people staring at him.

"For one, we are not from around these parts, not even close. Secondly, you are walking around shirtless, and carry yourself like some sort of bandit..." He paused slowly looking over to the man next to him, before finishing his sentence. "Or better yet, a fucking beast."

"Ouch. Kinda hurts my pride a little, ya know?" He countered, rubbing his shoulder as if it had just been hit really hard.

"I really couldn't care less. Now let's get back to our business. I swear, if the baron had not ordered me to do this, I wouldn't be here or with you." Haruto sighed, as the two continued on, turning down another street.

"Come off that crap, you know as well as I, private missions have damn good pay. It also says something about how good you are at doing your fucking job as well." He grinned, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his pants.

"I suppose." Was the only thing that was said in response.

The two men had been in town for nearly, a week, but they never expected to be failing royally at their mission. The Marina was indeed a very large city, almost superseding the size of Water 7. The more they walked around, they still couldn't find the person they had been sent to look for. It was annoying to both of them, to say the least.

* * *

Aiko had found a small job working aboard a merchant ship, moving their cargo and counting inventory. It was definitely a nice thing since she had previously worked for the owner before, that he was more willing to take her on a journey with him.

She bowed towards the man before exiting the ship, and thanked the man for his kindness, explaining he would return first thing tomorrow to help him move the items on his vessel.

With the look of excitement on her face, and her hood pulled over her eyes, she did not notice as she walked right into someone. Cursing to herself, she held her nose, as she looked up to apologize.

"Damn...sorry about that, I don't usually walk into people." Aiko spit out slowly.

Her blue eyes met steely grey orbs, a quirked eyebrow, and a sword almost as tall as she was. She cocked her head to the side slightly at the rather familiar looking man. Yeah...it was totally the same guy from the bar- minus the sword.

"Oh..it's you again." He spoke flatly, not even bothering to accept the apology.

Aiko rolled her eyes at his dry words. "I'm not a 'you'. It's Aiko, like I said I'm sorry. But if you're not gonna accept the apology fine. I gotta go."

Pushing past him she started back on her adventure to see Cyril like she had promised him the night before.

"What trick did you pull on him last night?" He called out behind her, just a few feet away.

Sure, she was in somewhat of a hurry, but his question made her halt in her tracks.

"Trick? I have no idea what you're referring to, 'Captain'." She smirked back at him, before heading towards the door of the tavern.

At this point the man was now slightly more curious about her, and he wanted to see her do what she did, again. By the end of the night he was going to make sure he saw it, and if not, well... A glint of mischief danced around his grey eyes, as he too headed in the same direction.

* * *

"This is just fucking impossible. How goddamn hard is it to find a single woman?!" Kasmir yelled, as the two sat down for dinner.

Dinner was at a rather nice place, and considering the location in which they were in, there weren't going to be any seedy bars and crap for food.

Haruto sighed as he placed the napkin in his lap, and grabbed the menu that had been set down for him. With his shades now resting on the table, it was much easier for Kasmir to tell what he was thinking.

"Don't you feel the same way, Haruto?" He asked as he peered of her menu.

Haruto shrugged, as he took a sip of his wine. "I guess, but for all we know she could be long gone, or hiding. I do not think interrogating everyone, with you, would prove anything. We don't have a time frame for this one, however I'd like to get it done as soon as possible- without hurting her."

"I wasn't going to hurt her...but I was considering a headlock or something to you know, put her to sleep." Kasmir replied after placing his order. The look on the waitresses face altered a bit as he said that, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"You really are such a brute, Kasmir." He retorted quickly before also placing his order, and finishing his statement. "We will stay on this side of town for another day or two, then move to the next side. Although I don't think she'd be staying there, it's quite dirty and run down. It doesn't suit her at all."

* * *

Once again he walked up to the tavern, pushed through the heavy door, and found the same shenanigans of that so-called, 'captains', crew. Ignoring their state of intoxication, she slowly made her way towards the same barstool as the previous night.

"Good evening, Cyril!" She greeted in a surprisingly happy tone, one that actually startled the man who, had his back turned to her.

"Ah I see you made it through the night alright miss." He smiled warmly, turning around to give her a proper greeting.

"Told ya! I'm sure I can take care of myself." She grinned.

"I didn't doubt you for a second, it's just I have granddaughters that look around your age, I'd tell them exactly what I told you, if they were in your situation." He replied with a shrug, setting down a glass in front of her.

"Well thanks for doting. Anyway, I think I'll have a glass of your Sauvignon tonight." Aiko stated, and he nodded in response, quickly switching out the glasses for her.

He grabbed a bottle that was dusty, and probably as old as himself. "Here. I don't find many people I like sharing this with, mostly because people here, don't really have much class or taste for good alcohol. They just want something that'll fuck 'em up real nice and quick, for cheap. But I am willing to share this with you, it's on the house as well."

"I couldn't possibly..." She started to say, but was stopped by the presence of someone taking a seat next to her.

Turning to look at who it was exactly, her smile turned into more of a smirk. It was the man from before, once again.

"So are you possibly stalking me, or something?"

The glint of mischief still shining in his eyes, as he shrugged. "I doubt that, but however, you started a game."

"Oh? And please tell me, what game are you referring too, Mister...?"

"You can call me, Law."

"Law huh? Okay, well if you must know, I do love games- and fun games require intelligence and strategy. However...what's it to you?"

Oh yes indeed, this was going to be fun for him.

"That trick. I simply want to know what you did, and how you did it."

Aiko paused for a bit, to sip her wine and bum a smoke from the tavern owner. As she blew out a plume of smoke, her mind was deep in thought.

"It wasn't a trick- but how will knowing this be beneficial to you at all? I see no merit in receiving such information, at least not for you."

"You misunderstand, I find it very intriguing. What I have to gain from you telling me, doesn't have much to do with you- call it simple curiosity."

"Well alright. I ate a Devil Fruit, a few years back. Maybe seven or even eight years ago, I lost track."

Bingo. Now all he would have to do is to get her to show him again, and since she seems very compliant, it shouldn't be too hard...right? Right.

"Which fruit? And how can you use it?"

Aiko laughed to herself, at him not even bothering beating around the bush.

"Chishiki Chishiki no Mi. I am able to read thoughts, and rack through a persons memory if I so choose to. Nothing super flashy or anything, but it's proven very useful to me. However I do not use it unless I really need to." She shrugged taking another sip of the excellent wine she had received.

'How interesting; a power like that can be extremely useful,' Law thought to himself, but he was broken from his thoughts as once again, one of his crew members was drunkenly approaching him.

"Captain! You're finally here, I thought you were gonna be stuck in a bookstore all night. Let's have a drink to celebrate, the log pose being set!" A man in an identical boiler suit as the other man from the night before- except he had his eyes shadowed by a hat that read, 'Penguin'.

"We're leaving bright and early, and I don't give a damn if you or anyone for that matter is hungover, you will be working and not sleeping in." Harsh, like cutting glass, was the tone his voice had just taken on.

Aiko once again watched a funny scene unfold before her eyes, and snickered to herself.

"Your crew is funny, they seem to be a lively bunch. How nice." She told Law, with a slightly fond look on her face.

"As long as we get to where were going, and everything is in perfect condition, I don't care what they do in their free time."

Aiko shrugged, before taking the last sip of wine. It was sad to see it go, but it was most definitely delicious. Like most people who drink alcohol, she started finding herself a bit more talkative than normal.

"Sine you asked me a question, it's only fair I get to ask a few in return."

Law chuckled under his breath, and found himself agreeing with her. She sat and thought for a bit before finally opening her mouth again.

"What're you doing here, in the Grand Line? Are you after Rogers' treasure as well?"

"You could say that. I am in no rush to get there either." It wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for, but since she had been so out of touch with the world for the past few years, it was nice to see people who still wanted it.

**21 years ago:**

_"Father...what are we doing so far away from home?" A young girl asked with the spark of adventure and curiosity in her eye._

_Her father smiled down at her with a similar look on his face as well. He loved adventure, and he loved sailing with her as well. They both stood next to the beautiful carved railing on the starboard side of the ship- watching the waves crash against it._

_"We are going to see The execution of one of the most famous pirates in the world." He replied with a smile._

_"Execution? That doesn't sound too pleasant father." Her once cheerful face was turned into a morbid frown, upon berating her fathers answer._

_"No it does not... However, I had the pleasure of meeting this man once upon a time." Her father recalled in an almost fond manner._

_"Really? Is he a good man?" She asked, looking up at him._

_Her father chuckled lightly, ruffling her coffee black hair. "Yes. A great deal of the world may not think so, but I would have to disagree."_

_The girl gave him a quizzical look as she pondered I this new information. Curiosity was getting the better of her, and like every child she found herself asking a bunch of questions. "I thought pirates were bad? Isn't that what everyone says?"_

_"Listen Aiko, there are good people, and bad people. What you do in your life doesn't necessarily make you a bad person, it's the reasoning behind it. Because we do not need the assistance of the World Government, or the Marines, we tend to stand on neutral ground. In this day and age, that is something very hard to come by."_

_Her face once cheerful again, smiled. "I understand. But doesn't it make you said that your friend is going to die?"_

_Another chuckle came her way. "I wouldn't necessarily say we were, 'friends', my dear- but we did in fact get along to a great extent. The least I can do now, is see him in his final moments of glory. I brought you on this trip because I wanted you to see the man, whom , I admire a great deal. I'm sure if you were old enough at the time, you might remember him as well."_

_"I see...well... Onward! To The execution!" She grinned happily at the sight of this new adventure, as well as finally understanding the reasoning behind such a long voyage. Her father, and some of the ship mates around them laughed at her sudden cheerful outburst._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and follows, though they are few, it keeps me motivated to write. Unlike my other story, which is long overdue for an update, I actually would like to finish this one in its entirety. I will add though, her father was somewhat of an adventurer, his responsibilities had kept him from ever becoming a pirate, though he doesn't regret it one bit. Child Aiko was also very fun to write, and you will definitely be seeing more of her in the future. Those two men come with a slight twist. But that's all i can say. To all my lovely readers, enjoy this next installment- I've actually had more time to write it, and a lot of factors in my life have given me a plethora of good ideas as well. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Interesting People**

A pair of sleazy eyes were carefully watching the coffee haired woman, as she reminisced about a memory from her childhood. Grotesque and greasy, the drunk man slowly made his way over to her. Aiko didn't bother paying attention as he sat down a stool away from her. Instead she was too wrapped in her head about those lovely thoughts. Law who had been sitting next to her at the counter, was also distraced...well slightly. One of the members of his crew was talking his ear off about what island they would reach next. Although he appreciated the much needed information, he was also quite peeved that his interesting conversation was being interrupted.

"Hey wench. You look damn beautiful, what's with that manly get up of yers?" The slimy man down from her asked, with a look of lust in his eyes.

Oh fucking great. She heard what he said, how he said it, and wanted nothing to do with it. If she replied, he might take that as she was interested. If she didn't he might think she was insulting him- and by god she wanted to say extremely rude things to him.

With a snarl, she turned sharply in his direction. Knitted eyebrows, a scowl where her once happy smile had been, and beady glaring eyes.

"Piss off, you fat greasy sack of dog shit. I am not a wench either. So if you'd be so kind, please direct your attention to the whores of the bar." Her harshness even surprised herself, it had been quite awhile since she had said something along those lines, and for some reason, it felt really good to say them.

The large man shot out of his seat abruptly, with a grimaced look on his ugly face.

"What the hell did you say to me you bitch?!" His voice bellowed through the bar, walking up to her and slamming her body through the counter.

Shit...possibly a bad choice of wording, but damn..that hurt like a frigging bitch! The counter splintered out, cracking in some areas as she managed to pull herself from the destroyed wooden structure. She moaned, her body starting to ache, little by little. Law, whom she had been previously talking with, also had a demonic look on his face. Wine on his hoodie, and glass on his pants and boots.

"Stupid bitch that'll teach ya not to talk to me that way! Learn your place, this is a mans world!" He yelled again, violently snatching her up by her arm, and dislocating it in three places. She winced at the slow pain that seeped throughout her left side. Fuck...

Quickly, she used her lower body strength to push up her leg and kick him square in the face- her arm reverberating with pain, at we sudden movement. The large man stumbled back slowly, dropping her from his grip in the process, as he held his hurting face. Aiko smiled to herself, it had been way too long since she had been involved in a fight. She held her limp arm in place as she watched him collect himself before he could attack her again.

The bar was silent, even the owner of the establishment didn't try to say or do anything. In that moment only a few words were spoken.

"How troublesome."

Aiko turned her head towards the dark voice behind her. It was Law, and he was pissed. That fat fuck had ruined his clothes, and interrupted his somewhat calm evening. As mad as he was, he wasn't going to waste his Devil Fruit powers on scum such as him. So slowly but surely, the Dark Doctor waltzed over to the atrocious looking fellow, nodachi in hand, and a very grim, almost devilish look present on his face.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Is she yer woman or somethin'?" A raspy, and grimy voice asked in front of him.

"You've interrupted my evening. I could care less about you hurting someone else, but I was in the middle of an interesting conversation."

"With some wench? How interesting could that be?" He snorted.

Law was silent, without a single word he unsheathed his sword, holding it to the mans' fat neck. The look on his face changed dramatically, almost looking like he was about to piss himself. He cursed under his breath every which way, snorted and stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

Aiko was more stunned than relieved. She never assumed a man who carried himself like he was a badass, would turn out to be such a wimp. As funny as it was she was still in no mood to smile. The fight was indeed her fault, and now she had to apologize to Cyril, and Law, again.

"Cyril, I apologize. I didn't mean to-" she was stopped mid sentence by Cyril.

"Young lady, I am just glad you weren't severely hurt. A table such as this can always be replaced, but you, you can never be replaced. I know you meant no harm, he was a horny brute. Plain and simple." He smiled kindly, as he went to fetch a broom to sweep up the shards of glass.

"At least let me pay for it. Please.. I wouldn't feel right about this."

He gave her a stern look, meaning that he would hear no more of it. "I manage to save and make enough to replace this thing. Do you really think this is the first time it's been crushed?" He smiled, matter-of-factly.

Aiko smiled back slightly at his words. He really was a very doting person, even if he didn't know her or anything about her. "I guess you're right. But still I am sincerely sorry about this, I really don't like causing trouble."

"Stop worrying! Now, you and that man you seemed to be having a nice conversation with, can go take a seat in a booth." He smiled, ushering her away from the broken wooden remnants of what used to be a counter.

Law who had been standing there for a short while, nodded slightly to the man, as the two walked into the booth, sitting across each other.

"What a troublesome woman you seem to be."

Aiko scoffed at his prudent observation. "No. Things usually don't go south like this for me...well at least not in five years..or so..." A deep frown tugged at her lips, but she quickly collected herself and smiled.

"Oh? Why's that?" He pried, with that curious look on his face.

She just shrugged in return, and ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't going to tell him her life story, that was a fact. Those were dangerous waters that she dare not tread. Choosing her next words very carefully, she managed to find a reply.

"I used to work on a ship, I traveled a lot because of that. No man likes a woman stronger than himself, and much of the time I had no other choice but to defend myself."

_So she worked on a ship at some point? A pirate maybe? No. A marine? That didn't seem all that likely either. Possibly a merchant ship- that seemed more of a likely option_. He smirked to himself. What a strange woman indeed.

Law examined her carefully, as she stared off at the crowd and his crew, reveling in their drunken merriment. Her features were also unique, it's not everyday you see someone with eyes, bluer than the daytime sky. She was definitely not from these parts, any more than he was. But that didn't really matter to him, he wanted to use her in the plan he had spent years, conjuring; even if it was only for a short while. Hell...if she proved to be super useful, he would just trap her forever.

"Yo. What're you so deep in thought about over there, Law?" She asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Nothing that concerns you." He lied.

_'It actually concerns you a great deal.'_

"Oh...well whatever. I was gonna ask if you wanted to see how the fruit works?"

Well that was certainly...unexpected. He thought he would have to ask, or even force her- but this worked for him just as well.

_'Very compliant.' _Another smirk played at his lips.

Law nodded. "Show me."

Law most certainly did not like to be touched by anyone, but if he wanted to see her use her powers first hand, he decided he'd let it slide...just this once. Her touch was cold, but gentle and soft. Deciding it was rude to read his thoughts, she decided to search his memory.

So he was from the North Blue, huh? Formed his crew from there. Doflamingo...? Oh...so, this man Law, was the snake, that he mentioned to her a few years ago. How interesting. Quickly, before she dug any deeper than that, she let go of his hand.

"You're an interesting man...Trafalgar Law. You're also very, very far from home...the North Blue is a cold place, but it is indeed beautiful." She smiled, satisfied with her findings, but nothing that helped her in any way.

He smirked wider at her findings, knowing she definitely saw more than that, but decided not to press the matter. The woman, Aiko, would definitely prove to be of great use to him. But how he would go about stealing her, that was something he was still carefully contemplating on.

"You are also far com home, I don't have to be a mind reader to know that." He countered, seeing if he could bait her into his trap.

Home? Feh...no such thing, at least not in twenty long years. But that was her goal- to go back 'home'. It would be a tiring journey, but one that could be somewhat worth it.

"Yeah, I am...though it doesn't matter one bit to me. I like traveling so much more. I'm leaving this island early tomorrow morning." The mere mentioning of, 'morning', sounded like hell to her as she said it.

_Bait taken. _

"Oh? How interesting."

Aiko laughed, before saying anything further.

"I guess. Well it looks about that time, I have to try and get some rest or my insomnia will have me at my throat. It was a pleasure, 'Captain' Law." Her dry, yet oddly playful sarcasm, made him smile inwardly.

"Naturally. Good night, Miss Aiko."

* * *

It was still pitch black when Aiko arose from her feigning slumber. With a groan, and a line of short curses, she managed to crawl her ass out if bed. Thank the heavens that the bed wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Missing an opportunity to get off this island, would be very, very irritating.

After her morning rituals, she pulled her hoodie over her face, and checked out of her hotel room. The sun was far from peeking over the horizon- sky still pitch black, and the stars were all too visible. She smiled at the endless cluster of celestial light above her. It was almost like the ocean: trackless, at times, yet so very beautiful.

She positioned her nap sack over her shoulder, as she made her way down toward the docks. The man that had hired her for help, was already approaching the ship as she walked up to greet him. As much as she hated mornings, she was in an extremely pleasant mood and happy to be there. After she had been guided to a room, where as to put her personal belongings, she was immediately put to work.

It was almost an hour or two later, the sun finally making it's rise point over the horizon, that she had seated herself for a break. The docks were gigantic, taking up almost the whole western side of the bay. With the light of day coming, she could see more people getting ready to set sail- even those bodies of the, Heart Pirates.

Her captain was also taking a leisurely break from loading cargo, when he noticed a scary face approaching their way. Like most merchants, they wanted nothing to do with pirates, ever. Even if they were conducting some sort of business transaction, it was still thin ice to be tread upon.

"Aiko!" He called out, signaling to her that there was a man approaching. She shot him a perplexed look, and then turned around to face what he was warning her about.

"Mister Law..good morning to you." She bowed, slightly, with a smile.

He nodded in her direction. "It would seem so."

Not much of a good morning, but at the very least it was calm.

"I didn't expect to see you again...well at least not here." She replied lighting a cigarette.

'_But I most definitely did.'_

"Well we are in the docks, an since our log pose has set it wouldn't be more than a coincidence"

She blew out some smoke to the side of her. Did he come to say something important or was he just bored? Aiko could read faces well, being Akainus' subordinate taught her a lot about that. The more she examined him, she could tell he wanted something, and was going to get it- one way or the other.

She sighed before asking him the damming question. "What do you want with me?"

Law smirked. She was sharp, very sharp. Most people couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking, but her? She was in a different ballpark. And if she was as smart as he was going to give her credit for, she was already forming possibilities in her mind.

"You know what I want."

She frowned, flicking the ash off her smoke. "You're the type of man he does anything, for something he wants. And what you want you always get. But the world doesn't always work that way, 'Captain'." Aiko replied sneering as her eyes narrowed into crass slits.

She wasn't going to tell him that she knew about his horrific, yet oddly interesting, Devil Fruit powers. Though she had a small inkling he knew, that she knew- and if he didn't she wasn't going to just go with him willingly.

Flicking the butt of her smoke, she positioned herself in a slightly odd manner. With an interesting look upon his face, he watched her move.

* * *

_"I will turn you into a weapon. Your body, your mind, everything." Admiral Akainu spoke as the walked through the halls of the Marine headquarters. _

_"A weapon? Why is that?" His subordinate replied._

_"The use of something that can break easily, is pointless. But your body, if you train it right it can be almost indestructible. I have spent countless hours, teaching you to hone your physical skills. But today, I'm going to show you something even better than physical combat."_

_Better than physical combat? How is that even possible? Aiko smiled to herself, she loved training with him- but something felt different about this time. When he took her on a his subordinate, he ran her into the ground with training. He was not nearly as vicious as that mad man, Garp- but he was definitely close. _

_"Combined with your Devil Fruit powers, and your Haki, which still needs practice- you can turn this simple method into a deadly weapon."_

_She hated how he beat around the bush. Frowning, she asked another question. "And what method would that be?"_

_Akainu smiled slightly. "The art of blocking a persons chi. Since I know how much you love close combat, I thought this would be perfect for you."_

_'He really is either trying to fucking kill me, or use my body as a tool. Either way...I don't want any more scars.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**I have yet to explain why those men are after, yes. In this next chapter hopefully I can portray that in a flashback. But for a quick spoiler, she knows the two men very well- and they are also from the Island of Providence. Also in this chapter you find out her connection to the man known as the Baron. as I mentioned before in the story, Haruto & Kasmir have been sent to retrieve Aiko, by his command. I will be taking a vacation next weekend, so I probably won't be updating during that time. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**A Thing Of The Past**

Aikos' sandals shifted in the dirt, knees bent slightly, before she came at Law. Hands closed, except her pointer and middle fingers on each hand. She focused on her target, aiming for the wrists and shoulders. Hearing Law mutter a word as her fingers jabbed the four areas. Satisfied she smiled at him.

Laws arms were useless, and therefore left him unable to use his Devil Fruit powers. Needless to say, he was anything but happy about being immobilized, by something so simple. Whatever she did, it just made him want to keep her, and lock her away forever, even more.

"What did you do?" He sneered, with slits for eyes- obviously pissed off about the whole situation.

Aiko kept smiling. "Nothing permanent. Now..." She paused, taking a step forward, and standing only a few inches away. Her eyes shifted towards the dock he came from, his crew was bustling around and no one noticed.

"You should head back before your crew gets sight of me chipping into your pride. I am not some trinket to be won, or taken and locked away. Maybe if we see one another again, I'll join you for a bit...but as it stands now, hanging out with pirates would be just as troublesome for me, as it would be for you. Maybe even worse for you." With those final words, Law watched the woman saunter away, and back onto the ship.

'Worse for me? Impossible. She has no bounty, but then again... No. What exactly is this woman into?' he grimaced as he walked somewhat awkwardly over to his submarine.

* * *

Haruto and Kasmir had been out day and night searching for her- still nothing.

"Fuck this Haruto. I'm going to the other side of town, and do shit my way." He growled at his partner.

Haruto sighed, he was certainly sick of Kasmirs' complaining, as well as yelling- but he did have a valid point. Following Kasmir towards the other side of town. There was a look of disgust on Harutos' face- Kasmir on the other hand, seemed rather excited.

They walked around through narrow, and rundown alleys. Since it was pretty early in the morning, there weren't many people out and about. Shop owners were setting up their businesses, and moving freight around.

Kasmir joyously walked through the streets at a slow pace- oddly enough for whatever reason he felt right at home. Stopping in front of a bar, he turned to Haruto signaling to follow him inside.

"Really? Drinking this early?" Haruto sighed as he followed behind.

"No. I said I'm doing things my way, and this is where I go when I'm out looking for someone, or something."

The place was nearly devoid of life- all except the old man working the crushed counter, and a few alcoholics scattered throughout. Kasmir walked up to the old man to ask him a few questions.

"Hey old man, what happened to this?" He called out, pointing towards the crushed mess of wood.

The old man smiled. "Oh you know, just a bar fight. Woman got thrown into it last night...she managed to walk away without so much as a few scratches."

"Those damn whores...still that's pretty brutal."

The old man couldn't help but laugh heartily at his statement.

"Was no whore. The girl was quite the looker, she refused the advances of some sloppy looking drunk last night. It's not everyday you see a woman with such interesting features."

'Interesting features?' He pondered over the old mans words, maybe...

The old man kept speaking as Kasmir thought. "Hey you kind of remind me of her...Well at least in the skin and eye department."

Kasmir, lost in thought didn't hear him speaking, but Haruto, who had only been a few feet away, did.

"Excuse me sir?" He spoke politely, removing his shades.

"You have them too. Both of you. Are you from the same area as the young lass? Or perhaps relatives of hers?"

"Relatives, no. But, you could say that we are from the same island." He smiled.

"Ah how lovely, well I'm sure you've met her before then. However, she's leaving the island today...said something about looking for something, or maybe someone? I'm not too sure, it just overheard bits and pieces of a conversation."

"Kasmir. We are leaving."

"I wanted a drink, Haruto." He whined, mockingly.

"We have something more important to take care of, instead of feeding you booze so early in the morning."

He smirked wider. "Told ya so."

Haruto rolled his eyes, before placing his shades back on, and started his way out the tavern.

* * *

Aiko had long since set sail, leaning up against the railing of the ship- finally able to relax. She been up way before dawn, not to mention moving heavy as hell cargo onto the ship. She was beat. Gulping down a much needed glass of water, she looked out over the ocean.

"So beautiful..." She mumbled under her breath.

It really had been too long since she had been out on the sea. She took a deep breath- enjoying the smell of the ocean. She missed it. The swaying of a boat, watching Sea Kings off in the distance, being able to see the sun melt into the sea at the end of each day. The reflection of the stars on the water at night- no light pollution.

_"Aiko." Sakazuki called as he walked up to his newest subordinate, and soon to be project._

_"Yes sir?" _

_"This is your first time on this warship, is that correct?"_

_She nodded, smiling happily. "I like it very much. Thank you for taking me under you wing, it really means a lot...especially from a man who is admired so greatly."_

_Admiral Sakazuki nodded, "So It came to light that you were promoted to Vice Admiral recently, aboard the last ship."_

_"Yes."_

_"I see. Well, I will have you resume those same duties upon this one. Furthermore, I would like to train you myself...I have heard nothing but good things about you, and I'm sure it would be nicer than spending a day with Garp." His normal frowned deepened at the thought of Garps' way of so-called 'training'- That narcoleptic mad man._

_"Very true." She laughed, recalling watching him bark orders to his subordinates._

* * *

"Hey Hiro, how much longer until we reach the island?" Aiko called out as she was washing her dishes from her lunch.

Hiro chuckled, as he looked up from his book to address her. "About another day. Why are we getting a little bit stir crazy?"

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Certainly not...it's just, I haven't left the Marina in such a long time, I'm actually really excited to see a different place."

He laughed some more. "Sounds like you are tired of being on this boat. Though I need to know, how long do you intend to sail with the crew and I? We find you to be a great deal of help, and as it were, I am hoping you'll be traveling with us between the next few islands."

"Sure. However, if something does come up, I might have to leave. I would hate to leave you high and dry for help, but I am trying to get somewhere...very far.." Her voice trailed off.

* * *

_"Daddy! When can we go traveling on your ship again?" Young Aiko called out running up to her father, sitting at his desk in his office._

_A seemingly never ending mountain of papers littered his usually clean desk, he had no time to do anything but sit and read the asinine forms. Smiling as his only child approached, he greeted her with a grin._

_"I am not sure my dear. Lately our islands militia has been growing, and seeing as how I am Baron over this island, I have to do most of the legal paperwork." _

_Climbing into his lap, she looked over his desk, frowning at it. "No fair. If I help you can we go sooner?"_

_His chest rumbled behind her, as he laughed at her cute words. _

_"Honey, this is far too much for a child to handle. You are smart, yes, but this is far more complicated than you think. But I promise, when I'm done we will go somewhere again."_

_"Hmmm...like where? Oh! Can I look at some of your maps and pick a place?" Aiko turned to face her father with sparkling blue orbs._

_Another deep laugh from her father. "I suppose, but what would happen if it was deserted?"_

_Tiny eyebrows knitted together, "I look at your maps all the time, then I find books in your library and learn about each one!" Her small voice ground out in a matter-of-fact way. _

_"Oh? Well then, how about this, give me a few days maybe a week, once you find and island you really want to go to, show it to me and we will go, alright?"_

_Excitement burst through every part of her body, eyes shingling with happiness, and a smile that could melt even the coldest heart._

_"Really?! Oh yay! Thank you father!" She screamed, hugging him as tight as her little arms would let her- before hopping off his lap and running out the door._

_Midway, she stopped, and called out to him._

_"I'll make sure I find the best island ever!"_

Another bittersweet memory, but still, it was one she cherished very much. She missed her father a great deal, but knowing him, he was probably off on another adventure. He would probably also be mad- mad at the fact that she disappeared on their last adventure together. If it wasn't for her fathers first wife...that stern bitch. She couldn't see how he would ever marry a woman like that- but it seems you can't always walk out of an arranged marriage.

"Aiko?" Her captain called out, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Oh hey...sorry I was kind of lost in my own head. Did you say something?"

"The next island are supporters of the Yonko. Though it was never under his protection...he made quite a few trips to this place. Well seeing as how he died almost a year ago...I suppose it's in an upheaval. Nevertheless, it's pirate territory, so just be careful."

'The Yonko who...holy shit.. I had forgotten about that... Or actually hate thinking about it..'

Tears slowly formed, budding in the corners of her eyes. She walked over to the railing, unable to hold them back, and falling to her knees. Her captain rushed over to her to see what was wrong, but she just shook hung her head, and buried her face in her palms.

Akainu...that heartless, cold, man. The tears had stopped flowing, as rage started taking over her mind. But how mad could she really be? He was just doing his job, but still... Pops was the kindest man she had ever met, and he got killed by her old Admiral- a man she also had held high respect for. The Marineford War...that whole scenario set the world ablaze, and now was throwing everything into a New Age.

"What happened to Whitebeards crew? A-are the alright?" She finally managed to find some words to ask some questions.

"I wouldn't know..however the rest of the remaining bunch of them come to this island around this time of year."

"I see...would you mind if I offered my condolences to them when we get there?"

"Aiko, I can't make any promises that they will be there, but if they are, feel free to do as you please. Just make sure to get your work done and be careful."

With a lazy, and somewhat forced smile, she thanked him before he got up from her side and left.

It had been years since she had seen the Whitebeard crew, far too long. As much as it saddened her to think about what happened, it excited her to be able to see them again.

* * *

When they had finally reached their destination, Aiko sighed with relief as she pulled the last of what they came to sell to the local shops, off the ship. Hiro have her a pat on the shoulder, handing her a small sack of money for her hard work.

She climbed down below deck for a much needed shower, an change out of her sweaty clothes. Luckily she was given a room with an en suite, but that was probably because she was the only woman on board. After she undressed, she stared at her naked body in the mirror. Scars- some big, some small scattered over her tan skin. She frowned slightly as she ran her hand over the age old wounds- being able to recall how the stories behind almost each one.

Before regaling herself with sorrows from the past, she stepped into the shower, and stood there under cold water.

* * *

Leaves scattered the stones on the ground as she look for a place in town to eat. Everything looked good. A man grilling unagi in a small road side stand- shaved ice on the corner. A noodle house, something that looked like a confectionary place. She simply couldn't decide.

Sighing she sat on a nearby bench in front of one of the small businesses. Watching people pass by happily, stumble drunkenly, and children play with each other it reminded her a lot about her childhood.

* * *

_"Hey! You guys wait up!" A small girl called out to two boys around the same age._

_"Huh?" The dirtier of the two boys said, as they watched her run up to them._

_"What? Do you want something?" The cleaner of the two asked with a small frown._

_"I want you guys to come play with me! My dad said I could go and play on his ship. But it would be no fun by myself...so would you please come?"_

_"Sure!" "No." The two boys spoke at the same time._

_"What? Stop being such a wet blanket Haru! Doesn't it sound like fun?"_

_He rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "What if we got hurt? Who will help us?"_

_"Um what do you think were gonna be doing? Fighting? C'mon you worry way to much." _

_The girl smiled, grabbing Haru's hand and started running. The other boy looked stunned, before running as well to catch up with them._

* * *

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A voice spoke in front of the woman who was leaning against the building with her eyes closed.

She peeked one eye open, to see who it was. She had never been to this island...but why was the beautiful person in front of her looking more an more familiar as she continued to stare at him.

A silk kimono dazzled in the sunlight, as the person continued to be looked upon. It wasn't everyday you see a pretty man, much less on in such a beautiful kimono.

"H-have we met before? Because I feel like we have..." She finally spit out her words, standing up from where she was seated.

Indeed they had most definitely met before, nearly twenty years ago. Twenty long years.

"Oh darling! Of course we have, how could I forget those eyes of yours? You've grown up quite a bit, an into a beautiful woman no less."

Wait...if this was who she thought it might be then that means...

"I-izo?" Her face flushed pink in color at her embarrassment.

"Bingo my dear. What a surprise, oh I am just bursting with happiness to be seeing you in such a random place!"

Aiko smiled. He was still as pretty as she remembered.

"It is nice to see you again. It is a pretty random place, actually I am trying to make a journey home...but it's still so far away, and I found a job with some merchants so they let me tag along as I can be useful."

The commanders eyes widened at her statement. "Home? Darling, you aren't talking about Providence are you? That's damn near the New World."

"Ugh...don't remind me."

Izo smiled, grabbing her hand gently, and pulling her in the direction he had been traveling in.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where else? I know a certain pineapple who would love to see you too."

**Ah~ and there you have it. A little more on Aikos' life prior to the story. Some of you might be wondering why it seems like she might not have any potential weaknesses, but Sakazuki was once her mentor, and he's a bit of a hard ass. However a lot of her weaknesses will be introduced in an up coming chapter; it has a lot to do about why she keeps wearing those rings on her fingers. But now things will be fun because I get to introduce one of my favorite characters in the next chapter. That lovely blue Phoenix, named Marco. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, it took a little while, but I didn't think I would have worked the way I wanted it to if I introduced the crew too early on in the story. We also still can't forget about Law...which will be either in the next chapter or two after. During the next few chapters following this- walso will find out what Sakazukis' feelings on her abandoning her post are- needless to say, it will be a shit storm. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Old Friends**

The two of them walked briskly through the town, headed towards the ship of the Whitebeard crew. As much as Aiko was excited to see old friends, the thought still remained about the tragedy of their captain. It didn't take long for them to reach the gigantic wooden structure. She had forgotten how big their ships had been, even now as a fully grown woman, it's enormous size still had her in awe.

Izo released her had as they boarded, looking every which way for a certain blonde man. He motioned for her to follow behind him while they searched the vessel. Crew members lounged around, and some scurried about taking care of whatever business that had to do.

"Izo..?"

"Yes my dear?"

"How long have you been on this island?"

He paused mid-step. "Oh about two days. Although this was never part of the Whitebeard territory, Pops loved this island, especially for their quality saké."

Aiko giggled at his answer. "He really did have a thing for fine saké."

Past tense. Damn. It was really true, he was gone, and saying things regarding that fact, felt like acid on her tongue. It made her stomach flop, in awkward ways and her throat extremely dry, as she forced herself to hold back the tears and mixed emotions welling up inside her.

The pair stopped in front of a door far below deck. It was the hall where all the commanders aboard the ship slept. With a loud knock on the wood, Izo called out to see if, and he most likely was, behind that door.

It was silent for a few moments, but soon a soft sigh was heard, and the movement of feet approached them.

"What the hell is so important that you need to bother me while I'm working?" A pair of lazy, and most likely tired eyes stared at the cross-dressing commander outside his door.

He smiled. "I found something quite interesting and beautiful in town today."

Behind Izo, Aiko blushed shyly. It wasn't too often she got a compliment, it felt embarrassing...but somehow really nice.

"Oh? Did you really come to bother me about something so trivial..." The blonde didn't get to finish his sentence, letting it trail off as Izo stepped to the left just to show him exactly, not what but who, he found. Behind him, ice blue eyes, tan face, and black hair greeted him with a sheepish wave. A person he remembered all too well.

How long had it been? Probably twenty years, give or take. The child that snuck aboard their ship so long ago, was standing right in front of him. She had grown, and Izo was right, she had gotten beautiful over the years.

"Um hey...?" She greeted, as if almost unsure of herself, judging by his reaction to seeing her. "Izo...maybe this wasn't such a good idea? I really don't feel comfortable bothering him."

Marco continued to stare- and not for the reasons you might think. It was baffling to him that they would run into her in such a place, surely she wasn't traveling alone like she had been back then.

"Yeah..he's just staring me I think I'm gonna head back into town... It was nice seeing you two." She sighed, turning on her heel to make her exit.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her from leaving.

"Sorry. I'm just really surprised that I'd see you again." Marco replied releasing her, and running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Hm? I guess...kind of an interesting coincidence, if any." She shrugged, looking over between the two commanders.

Marco sighed again, and shut the door to his room and his work behind him- Ushering the group up towards the deck. He leaned against the railing of the ship, and she sat next to where he stood on the deck. Izo murmuring about having some things to take care of, leaving the two old friends alone.

* * *

"So what're you doing all the way out here? Last I heard, you wanted to become a damn Marine." He sneered as he said the last part of the sentence, the mere mention of that made his blood start to boil. He wasn't mad at her, he simply just couldn't stand for the bastards who claimed to be for, 'Truth And Justice'.

"Yeah...after I snuck away from you guys, I pretty much spent a great deal of time trying to become a Marine. I abandoned my post as Vice Admiral, around five years ago...My superior was probably not very happy about that, but then again he's bat shit crazy and never happy about anything unless it's maimed, dead, or dying." A deep scowl worked it's way onto her face.

Marco, who had been looking down at the woman next to him, quirked up and eyebrow at her statement.

"Abandoned your post huh? And a as Vice Admiral...no less. Hell if anyone of the commanders on this ship did that I'd have their heads. Who was your superior?" He questioned.

The scowl only darkened, and you could see rage and confusion welling up in her otherwise blue eyes. She didn't like the answer to that question, and neither would he. The bitter taste of bile filled her mouth as she muttered the answer in a harsh tone.

"Sakazuki." One word. A single name. A name that sounded like glass shattering.

Marcos face distorted, almost as much as hers. The man who killed Ace, and assisted in Pops' death. It had been damn near a year, but the pain was still there. Deep, deep down, in the far recesses of his slain heart. The image of that day had been burned into his memory, but being a son of such an amazing man, he would have no hearing of continuous mourning. Pops would want his sons to thrive, and carry on his legacy and beliefs in his place.

Aiko speaking in low tones, tore him away from those damning thoughts.

"The ship I'm working on, told me that you often visit this island around this time of year. In all honesty, I was quite excited about it, but then I realized what happened not so long ago. I came to offer my condolences to you." She spoke, looking up at the man who seemed not to have aged whatsoever from the day she met him.

"Well thank you. I'm sure Pops is smiling right now. It's hard getting and moving on, but I know for a damn fact, he would be turning in his grave if we kept being destroyed by what happened. Regardless, I am amazed that, that son of a bitch, Sakazuki hasn't issued a bounty on your head."

Aiko laughed at the last part of his sentence. "It's true, maybe he's just waiting for the opportunity to kill me himself..."

'Maybe those people who are after me were sent by him to bring me in? No. Akainu doesn't work that way. If he wants results he doesn't wait around for someone else to deliver.'

"Oi. Something wrong? You look pretty skittish."

"Hm? What...oh um no. Just thinking about some stuff.."

"Like?" Damn. He was surprised how unusually talkative he was being today. He hadn't really left his quarters and spoken to anyone in a few days. The fact that he also hadn't seen her since she was a small child, and they picked up basically where they left off- Interesting indeed.

"A lot of things. Rather not bore you with details, but I got a letter not too long ago that some people were after me. So I left my ...I guess you could say 'home', in order to find out why. Someone with the initials, D.M., sent the letter. I have no idea who it is, and why they would give a shit."

"After you? Well I'm not sure if that's really anything I can help you with. However.." He paused, taking out a small slip of what looked like to be paper and handed it to her.

Quizzically she took the small white square, examining it. "Is this?" She asked looking at him.

"My virve card." He smiled lazily.

"Why though? I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself...hell I made it this far with only a few scars."

He sighed. "It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself. But Pops would want me to do this, because even though you snuck aboard this ship full of pirates, no less, he loved you like you were one of his own. Do you remember? He didn't even have any sort of anger when he found out. He enjoyed your company so much, and was quite worried when he was told you just disappeared that day."

It hit her like a fuck ton of bricks. That moment so long ago, was her last good bye to the old pirate. The last one she'll ever have. The tears that had probed at her eye earlier, started flowing uncontrollably as reality hit her once more. Marco who had been standing next to her, frowned, taking a seat next to the distraught woman. He wasn't too sure what to do, or why she was crying for that matter, but it must have been something he said. It wasn't his intention to hurt his friend and make her cry, so in the end he found himself pulling her into his arms- hugging her until her crying had ceased.

* * *

The sun was starting to go down over the ocean. Aiko who had been brought aboard the ship, courtesy of Izo, had been chatting away for a few good hours with the First Division Commander. The light of the sun hitting the water caused her to wince slightly, as it blinded her eyes. She literally spent a whole day on their ship...even forgetting to eat. Hiro must be worried as well.. But somehow as she scrambled up from the deck, she smiled softly, looking down at the pirate.

"Sorry for keeping you from your work all day, I didn't even realize how much time had passed... Truly sorry Marco. I need to go grab a bite of food, I haven't had anything to eat since early this morning..."

He gave her a lazy smile in return, pulling himself off the ground as well. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure, though still an odd coincidence, Izo probably brought you here to get me to finally leave my room."

Aiko snickered at his statement. "You guys really haven't changed all that much. Especially you, Marco."

"Oh? How's that?"

Rolling her eyes mockingly she poked a finger into his bare chest. "You always work hard...sometimes too hard or too much. That much I can remember."

He chucked at such an obvious answer. "It would appear so. But someone has to keep these bastards in line, and shit running smoothly."

"I suppose so. Well anyway...it was nice seeing you, if you could, tell Izo I said goodbye and it was also nice seeing him."

He quirked up an eyebrow at her words. "You don't have to leave. Stay for a little while longer if you like, I assume we are going to have another party tonight."

"Party? What for?"

He scratched the back of his head, as he watched the men of the crew start loading things onto the ship, and taking them below deck. He was about to say something, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

It was Izo, and he was running up to them happily.

"My dear! He's right, we are having a party. I spent all day preparing things for this unexpected and lovely visit from you."

Shocked and utterly stunned by his words, Aikos' face flushed slowly. "So this party is for...me?" Her voice became tiny and soft.

"Well of course! You were like one of the family back in those days, though it was for a short while, you managed to fit in perfectly. Even now I still consider you a part of our family! I'm pretty sure I can speak for this workaholic as well!"

Her flushed turned redder. She had never had a party thrown specifically for her...and especially not for something so...coincidental. She never really had a 'family'. Even with Mona, she still felt somewhat out of place. Back in Providence, her father would just take her on an adventure for her birthdays...regardless of what his first wife thought of his bastard child. Jealous bitch.

"I think she's in shock, Izo." Marco chuckled deeply, as the two stared at the silent woman.

"You really...don't have to go through all this extra trouble just for me." Managing to calm down and properly create a sentence.

Izo would hear no more of it. She was staying. End of discussion. Clasping her hands between his own, he looked her dead in the eyes. "Darling if you don't stay for the party, then it would be all for naught."

She thought about it, if he actually went through the trouble of preparing something for her, only to watch her just back out...that would be twice as troublesome. Sighing, she nodded, and he grinned back- squeezing her hands lightly.

"Alright. But since you have people you are traveling with, you should probably let them know that you're in good hands for night."

He was right, she had to let Hiro know, she didn't want him worrying any more about her than he probably was now. After Izo released his light grip on her, she turned to leave the ship.

* * *

With her back turned, he used a finger to jab into Marcos' arm.

"What?"

"Go with her."

"Why?"

Izo rolled his eyes. "It's not safe for a pretty woman to be walking alone during the night, especially on an island she knows nothing about."

"I'm sure she can-" he started to say, before thinking about his friends' words. He was right. Dammit. With a groan, looking at the cross dresser, he started after the girl.

Slowly he caught up to her as she made her way down the docks. As Aiko heard footsteps approaching, she turned around to see who it might be. She didn't want to have to fight or anything. Upon noticing the commander, she smile warmly, stopping in place.

"Did you need something?" She asked putting a cigarette into her mouth, and lighting it.

He ran his fingers through his hair nonchalantly, and shrugged. "Izo suggested I go with you; he said-and I quote, 'A pretty woman should not be walking around alone during the night, especially on an island she knows nothing about.'"

That made her laugh, and almost choke of the thin white smoke.

"Seriously? I'm near thirty dammit. Though That's pretty nice of him. Well if that's what he wants, and you actually followed me this far, I won't make you go back."

He smiled at her, shoving his hands into his pockets, and following alongside her.

* * *

Hiro had been mopping the deck, when he noticed his hired help walking up in the light of the sunset. But his eyes widened, at the company next to her. He knew the Whitebeards were not the violent type, like other pirates he had come across before on a different islands. Still, he wasn't too big a fan of pirates in general.

Aiko grinned waving to him as she and her...friend? walked up to his ship. "Hiro!"

With a small smile, he acknowledged her presence, as well as her company's. "I am glad to see you are unharmed. I haven't seen you all day, and I was starting to worry a bit. Even the crew was starting to get concerned."

Aiko frowned. "I promised I'd be careful, you know."

"I know. But think of it from our point of view, some of us have children damn near your age. We're parents, and always will be concerned about the youngins. Especially women, I have two daughters for example."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here, and I just came to tell you that I'm alright. However... The Whitebeards are throwing me a small...well not exactly I'm going to assume, party tonight. I was wondering if it was alright if I could possibly stay the night, and meet you in the early morning."

Hiro pondered of her words, as long as he'd known her, she always kept her word. It would be nice to see her with some friends for once. Smiling, he finally agreed.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, at his willingness to let her go.

He turned to Marco, who had basically just been a bystander until this point, and gave him a stern look. "You take care of this woman. She's a gem, and though I know you would never bring her harm, I still worry. So please bring her back before the sun rises tomorrow morning."

Marco gave the man a curt nod of compliance, and then turned to his friend. "Ready? Izo is probably wondering what's taking so long. And at any rate, I'm sure you're starving by now since you mentioned about not eating anything throughout the day."

Damn he was right. Her stomach gurgled quite loudly at the mere mention of the word, 'eat'. The three of them laughed at the funny noise her body made. With a quick bow, and a wave, she and Marco turned to head back towards the ship.

* * *

The celebration had reached full swing not too long after their arrival back. Most of the crew had remembered her, others not so much. Though it was pretty apparent, that they too, saw her like one of their own. The ones that did remember started asking questions, and soon she was encircled by a rather large group of men, and even a few women.

Off in the distance a set of lazy blue orbs watched her regale the crew in a few stories. Laughing, drinking, and having an otherwise blissful time of merriment. If Ace were still here, he probably would have tried running off with her on some crazy adventure. A small smile was formed on his lips at the thought.

'This woman is a gem..'

The man, Hiros', words echoed through his mind. She had most definitely changed from all those years back, but the maturity she had held back then, even for a child, had never left. However, as it stood now, he couldn't see her as that small child at all, it was strange.

"Why are you lounging around by your lonesome over here? You're not gonna join in on the festivities?" A gruff voice popped up next to him. It was Jozu- the man who had actually found the girl wandering through the , Moby Dick, that fateful day.

Marco shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. The two literally spent damn near an entire day together, not to say that it wasn't fun, but she should be hanging out with the rest of the crew as well.

"I have a drink don't I?" Was all he said, shifting his eyes to the left.

"Valid point. But that doesn't explained why you're by yourself."

Marco rolled his eyes, setting his drink on the railing, and turning his comrades increasingly intoxicated states.

"I have a few things on my mind."

"Very well, do as you please, just try to have fun for once. The rest of the crew seems to be quite taken with her." And with that he was left alone again.

* * *

Aiko wasn't the type of person to cut loose, at least no very often. She had been deeply conditioned by Sakazuki to always be on your toes- and strong drink is the weakness of a poor soldier. But today? Today was different, a happiness welled up inside the woman; and for once in a very long time she was truly happy...and very drunk.

She excused herself to find a bathroom for a much needed tinkle. By either standing up too fast, or drinking more than she remembered- and hopefully it was the former, it caused her to sway and stumble on her feet. She sprinted to the entrance below deck, running into someone on her way down. 'Not again...? Seriously.'

Her face was flushed, from the alcohol as she looked up to apologize. Seeing her beautiful friend, she quickly bowed an mumbled an almost indecipherable sentence.

"Woah...slow down my dear. What're you doing down here when you should be up on deck?" He asked, gently cupping her cheek in his hand.

Her face winced, at the growing sensation in her bladder, "Gotta pee...like really bad..."

Izo laughed loud enough that his voice echoed through the halls. Smiling he linked her arm with his own, and showed her to his quarters for a bathroom. She burst through the door after a short while, with a look of relief on her face.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, shaking his head with a smile. "Darling you seem to be very drunk. Are you sure you're gonna be okay."

Humming a sweet tune, she nodded at her friend. "Hiro told Marco to take care of me, haven't seen him since we got back though..but it's fine, I promise I won't wander off." Her voice getting softer as it trailed off into the silence of the hall.

"Is that so?"

Once the arrived about deck, Aiko slipped her arm out from Izos', and scampered away for another drink with the rest of the crew. They greeted her with cheers as she sat back down in her previous spot.

* * *

On the completely opposite side of the deck, a man sat, leaning up against the wood.

"I knew I'd find you here. You're not going to hang out with everyone?"

A shrug. "Is it really that important that I do right now?"

"Harsh words. I thought you'd at least want to be around the girl." He pried.

It was true, he wanted to be near her, but there was something tugging at his gut about it. Just like back then, she'd disappear, and then what? Another twenty or so years would pass? Another thing bothered him. It was like the little girl he met never existed- even though it was the same person from before.

Izo quirked up an eyebrow as he waited for his brother and fellow commander to answer him. Just as he was about to try and jostle even the smallest string of words from him, he noticed a figure approaching.

* * *

Still humming her tune, she placed a cigarette between her lips, and leaned up against the rail; drink in one hand, lighter in the other.

She stared off as she thought about her next plan of action. It was a far journey, but she did have one eternal pose that would guide her there no matter where she was. But the closest island that would be their last stop was still far away, meaning if she had waited until that point, she would indeed have to figure out how to get the rest of the way.

Groaning, she blew out some smoke, and slumped to the ground, sticking her feet over the side of the ship, between railing posts. Gulping down the remainder of beer in her mug, she sighed, laying her back on the wood.

Izo, who had been watching her silently, knelt down beside her; brushing loose strings of hair from her face. Startled- she sat up abruptly, at the jarring physical contact.

"You scared me Izooo~" she giggled, in a drunken tone.

His eyes widened at the level of intoxication on her face. She was positively wasted! Turning to Marco he frowned, as he laid his lazy eyes on her.

"You were supposed to be taking care of her! Look at how fucked up she is." Even though it wasn't really the blondes fault, he had acknowledged he would take care of her.

"Are you okay? I think you need to go to bed, Aiko." He asked in a concerned voice.

Her lidded eyes, soon beamed with excitement upon seeing her friend. Happily throwing her arms around his neck, forcibly pulling him into a hug. He smiled at the warmth of her body, almost flush with his own. Making Izo clear his throat.

"Yeah. I know I'll put her to bed. Jeez. I didn't think she would end up wasted."

"Well she is an adult you know. But it would seem that she might've bitten of more than she can chew- assuming she doesn't drink much, or very often."

Slightly annoyed, Marco scooped up the woman who still was clinging to him with her arms around his neck, bringing her down to his quarters.

The breath on the crook of his neck was hot as she muttered something against his skin. Shaking his head, he opened the door to his room, gently laying her across the sheets.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he tried to see if she was indeed asleep. She blinked a few times, looking around to gather her surroundings.

"W-where am I?" She slurred, attempting to sit up, but to no avail he held her down in place.

"You're in my room. You are wasted so I brought you here so you could rest. Remember you have shit to do tomorrow for that Hiro guy."

'Dammit all. That's right.'

"I'll grab you some water." Having said that he left her alone for a short while.

The lighting was minimal, but she could make out the bed, rows and rows of rolled paper and shelves of books. A desk, with more papers and instruments, as well as a pair of glasses.

This room looked a lot different than Izos', but that's pretty much to be expected. She sighed as she let her limbs stretch out across the soft surface. A soft knock came from the other side of the door, signaling his return.

"Thanksh."She smiled, forcing away the heaviness in her body, as she sat up slowly.

"Now get some rest." Marco ordered Aiko as soon as she finished her water.

"Wait where will you sleep if I'm using your bed."

"Hm? Where do you think? Same place as you- don't worry I'll be a complete gentleman."

Aiko laughed loudly, "I'm sure you will. Jus' don't get mad if I try to cuddle."

He nodded, before leaving the room so she could sleep.

* * *

**I had trouble writing this chapter; I stayed up until 4:30 this morning writing this because my insomnia is so bad right now. Ugh. Also I have work for the next few days so I probably won't be updating. If I miraculously find some time, maybe once every two/three days. Then it's vacation time. Go California! **


	7. Chapter 7

Savage Kill: thank you. Ugh I swear sometimes I wish I could sleep. Anyway, the two men are in the middle of devising a plan. Haruto doesn't want to scare her, but Kasmir is pretty much willing to use whatever means necessary. As for her headache...I have had one that was pretty bad on my twenty first birthday. I'm probably going to use that as an accurate reference. This chapter will be more about her past, between her and Marco. But I am hoping to be able to portray Law's, Haruto and Kasmir's next move as well. Thanks for your review!

I will state this now. There is no weird incest, or child/adult romance going on. Only the simple fact of missing a person over twenty years, and hoping they're okay. But the emotion for Aiko is growing in Marco, not just because she is pretty but the sense of loss, he felt three times over. He was also very sad, the day she had just vanished.

* * *

And to all my other lovely readers out there, thank you as well. Enjoy.

* * *

**If Only It Were A Dream**

'So warm...I wish I could stay here forever.' Aiko thought barely coherent in her dead sleep. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, she was having the most comfortable sleep in quite some time.

A rather large, calloused, hand lightly shook the sleeping woman's form.

"...Mmm...stop..it's so comfy..." A muffled voice whimpered softly.

Stop? Who was she telling to stop? She never slept with anyone in her life. Sleepy eyes were rubbed, roughly a few times, before they opened partially. A voice was calling out to her...it was a voice she recognized. Instinctively, she moved closer to the figure next to her- smiling as she closed her eyes again.

A sensation the person knew, all too well started knocking him back to his senses. The closeness of a female figure in his bed made the blood in his bossy start to run south. Regardless of who the woman was- and with him being a workaholic it had been far too long being next to one. He hissed at the thought and quickly removed the sleeping woman from his person, finally waking her.

Aiko's eyes shot open, and she scooted far away from him as fast as she could, knocking herself onto the floor- hard. Wincing with the pain, she looked up to see who exactly it was.

She stuttered as she tried to find words to explain why she was there. She had no memory of being brought to someone's room, much less her old friends'.

"M-m-Marco...? H-how did I..." Her head felt like it was being pierced by thousands of needles, and hit with pebbles. She grabbed the sides of her temples, trying to rub away the throbbing pain of her cranium. But to no avail did it work.

Without so much as a word, he got up from his bed and grabbed her the glass of water he prepared the night before.

"Do you not remember what happened?" Marco asked, with concern in his eyes and voice.

"Nuh-uh..." She winced again- her hands shaking as she grabbed the glass, bringing it to her mouth.

He sighed. She really couldn't have blacked out...right? The possibility was proving more and more probable as she looked at him, completely and utterly confused.

"You drank a lot, for one; secondly, you didn't drink much water, or eat either. What do you remember?"

The harder she tried to think the more her brain hurt, and the more she pleaded for water. "I...guess...something after going to Izo's room."

"So you don't remember me carrying you here at all?"

"...that would be a negative."

He ran his hand through his bed head, and looked straight at his friend.

"Well...oh shit. The sun will start coming up soon, let me get dressed, and I'll take you back to your boat."

He cocked his head to the side, as she buried her face into a pillow.

"Something wrong?"

"Can you please hurry and put your clothes on?"

"I apologize."

"You're right... Well if you're dressed, let's go, I can't make Hiro worry."

* * *

Her pace was slow as she finally made it back to her merchant friends, luckily they hadn't started too much before she got there. With a kind smile, Hiro greeted the two...well mostly, Aiko.

"Glad to have you back. Looks like you had quite a party, and since I am no more than a merchant and doting father, I'll let it slide this once." He helped her aboard slowly, handing her his clipboard, and had her start taking inventory.

Turning to the pirate she had walked up with, he finally addressed him. "Thank you for keeping your word. I do not blame you for her current state, I am just glad she actually has friends in the world."

Marco's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Hiro cleared his throat. "Well so long as I've known her, she never really bothered much to make friends. I've known her maybe five years now, and still I've never seen her so excited to be able to see people. Thank you."

Marco nodded. 'Why wouldn't she want friends?'

"Hey!" The older man called out I the Phoenix walking away.

"Hm?"

"We leave in another day, if you or maybe your crew would like to, please take her out for some fun...I like seeing her happy."

Another nod, before walking away.

'Another day? I should let Izo know, he would probably try to strangle me if I didn't tell him...maybe Jozu too.'

* * *

The sun beat down on Aiko's back as she packed up the last crate after it's count. Easy work or not, the blistering hangover mixed with mid-morning sun, was awfully brutal. Grumbling to herself, she made her way down below the ships' deck, throwing her clipboard against a wall.

"Bloody fucking hell..." She groaned, crawling onto her borrowed mattress. Maybe a nap could fix things. Yeah.

It couldn't have been more than a few hours until she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Go the fuck away..." She mumbled, barely loud enough to be hear on the other side. Another soft knock.

"Dammit...leave me alone..."

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not my dear." An all too familiar voice sang out.

'That voice...' "I-Izo? Is that you?"

She heard the lock on the door click, as he slowly turned the knob, the hinge of the old door creak softly- letting himself in. Seating himself down on the edge of her bed, next to where her legs were sprawled out.

"Who else would it be? I was so kindly informed at the ass crack of daybreak that you are leaving in a day."

"Am I? That's news to me."

He frowned at her less than happy words.

"Were you even going to say goodbye this time?"

She removed the covers from her form, sitting up and staring him in the face. She didn't need to take a peek at a mirror to know he looked like hell. Izo's eyes widened at her sour expression, and the bags under her eyes.

"Yes..but now that my hangover has subsided, I kind of would like to sleep. Hiro probably also has more work for this afternoon, so I probably shouldn't leave."

Izo shook his head slowly, smiling kindly at her. "Actually not. He had told Marco this morning that you should have fun with friends...because apparently you don't try to make any."

"If I make friends...I end up breaking promises or I just end up disappearing..like how I did with you guys...and to others over the years.." Her voice was soft, and cracking, like she was about to cry.

Izo pulled the woman into a tight hug. "We will always be friends...no we're more like family my dear!"

"So you don't hate me for just disappearing off the Moby Dick?"

He shook his head, letting her go. "I'm just glad you're safe! Sure we were all so worried about you, but as it stands now, seeing you in the living flesh is so refreshing! Now I shall wait here for you to get ready, and then we will head out, alright?"

His smile brought a familiar, and forgotten warmth to her heart. She couldn't exactly place the emotions she was feeling, but whatever they were, it made her...happy.

After her cold shower, she slipped on clean underwear, black tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and her sandals; before pulling her hair into a loose bun. Being 'girly' wasn't her thing- practicality was key, even as a child she thought much the same.

Izo's eyes narrowed as he examined her closely. She was indeed naturally pretty, that much was a given, but her clothes needed work- especially with long legs, there were far better things she could pull off.

"Something wrong? Wait...don't even tell me, it's my clothes isn't it? I swear, I can read you without even really trying." She sighed pushing the man in her room out, quickly.

"All I'm ensuing is that you need to embrace your own beautiful features."

"So you think I look like shit?"

"Nonsense darling. Don't go putting words in my mouth, but you're a woman, embrace that."

"I do. I get periods, I have to shave my legs, and stuff...as well as wear perfume, so I won't smell unpleasant."

Izo damn near face palmed himself at her less than lady like words.

"That's NOT even close to what I'm getting at."

Aiko sighed with an annoyed look on her face. "You mean femininity? That shit isn't practical, not for what my life is like." She waved her hand in a lazy way in the air as if trying to blow the conversation away.

"Doesn't hurt to dress up every now and again. Take a look at me, I'm a pirate, and you don't see me dressing like Jozu. All I'm saying is you should at least own a dress."

"Fuck no." Aiko deadpanned.

"You're gonna end up old and alone." He shrugged, with a small smirk.

"If that's what'll happen...so be it. Relationships and falling in love are for people who don't have better things to do in life. And I know for a fact I have far better things to do. So let's just drop it, alright? I've got too much on my plate right now to be thinking about stuff like that. It causes a sensible persons mind to dull, and become unstable."

Izo shot her a questionable look. "Now who the hell taught you that load of shit?!"

"My old admiral from the Marines...Sakazuki." Her tone turned cold.

"That man is..." He was about to say something but was cut off, by a pineapplely shadow approaching.

* * *

The conversation was best left to the back burner...at least for now. But her last comment made him want to do something for her, to help her reevaluate some priorities in life.

"Am I interrupting something?" Marco spoke as he stopped in front of the two.

"Not really." Aiko huffed, walking past Marco.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. But what do I know... Dammit where are you going?" He yelled after the slightly vexed woman.

"I don't know. Somewhere? Izo was the one who dragged me out of bed- ask him!" She yelled back, throwing her arms in the air like she was giving up on this whole hanging out thing.

The trio reached the center of town, before the sun had gone down. It was rather nice, considering the size of the island. Aiko walked past a bookstore, as something caught her eye. Without saying so much as a single word, she dove into the shop.

Considering her last journal was from a different time in her life, it seemed better if she got a new one for this journey.

The blackened leather cover, is what especially caught her eye. The binding looked hand woven, as well as the irregular cuts that had been done to square it's pages. A thick piece of leather string, held it shut instead of clasps, like all the others. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she held it in her hands.

"What do you have there?" Izo called out, making her jump slightly. She hadn't expected them to follow her.

"Oh..a new journal. My last one wouldn't really 'fit' with this journey I'm on." Although she had out it into her belongings that she brought with her, it somehow...didn't feel right. Sure they were wonderful things that he had experienced once upon a time, but her mind was now in a completely different mindset.

She slid her hand across the cover, smiling to herself, before walking to the counter to pay for it. The man who ran the shop nodded, and agreed that she had picked out such a nice book.

"There's an island near the New World where this book came from...however they are very expensive and hard to obtain because they are..." He wasn't sure if he should tell her what exactly the book was made of...minus the paper.

"Where is it from?"

"An island called Providence. It's completely under its own jurisdiction, which also makes importing things from there, almost next to impossible..."

Her eyes widened at his words. Words she never dreamed of hearing so far away from home. But with that fact, she knew exactly what the covers of the book was made of.

"Oi. So what's it made out of?" A voice chimed in behind her. She didn't know Marco had been listening, and if he was, so was Izo.

She paused for awhile before answering. Even the bookkeep, held his breath, awaiting her answer.

"Human skin."

'What. The. Fuck. Did she just say? She wasn't serious...was she? No...' Both commanders behind her thought to themselves, looking at one another, then down at the tome being cradled tightly in her arms.

"I'm dead serious. Human flesh. The paper is paper, but the rest is...made of a human."

No one could speak. The shopkeeper wondered how she know a thing like that. It's not common knowledge, and if someone did find out, they would immediately get sick and back away.

Aiko quickly turned and left the shop, not wanting for the owner to ask any questions about her.

It didn't take the two commanders long to catch up with her, but even as they walked in silence, it still had an awkward feeling to it.

"Darling..." Izo finally spoke out, tiring to grab her attention.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"...Izo?"

He couldn't find words to back his pervious statement.

"Don't...just it's...this...no." She mumbled before walking away again.

* * *

"What the hell are those people into?" Izo asked the commander next to him as they followed the woman for a far distance.

"I wouldn't know. But...whatever it is, I think it would be safer to say, she doesn't want to talk about it." He sighed, scratching his head.

It baffled Marco to a great extent that she didn't want to talk about the book in her arms...but at the same time ...it could've been very well someone she knew or grew up with. Too much of a sensitive subject.

Because Izo thought of her as more of a baby sister, he nudged the first commander into going after her.

Marco shot him a confused look at the way he tried shoving his body forward.

Izo sighed. "I don't want details, but I think you'd be better in calming her down, or at the very least trying to understand the meaning behind the way she is acting."

"I don't think she'd tell me. But I guess I can try to see why she's acting like this."

Aiko slumped against a thick tree, on the outskirts of the city. In the fetal position, she hugged the book close to her bosom, as if it was all she might ever have again.

She wanted to scream, to throw it, to burn it. But as much as she wanted to do all those things, she just wept.

She knew growing up as a child, the Genocide War, was still, and would always be part of her homelands' tradition. It was sensible...right?

* * *

"My dear daughter, you cannot waste anything, even if it is deemed useless, or inadequate."

_"What do you mean father?"_

_"You know about the Genocide War, do you not?"_

_"Yes I know. It is the circle of life, isn't it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you should know, when a person, is found inadequate in this society, they are put to sleep, skinned. then the remainder of whatever exists and is loved to be useful of them, is reused for scientific advancement?"_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"That's excellent to hear. You will need to pass the examination when you turn 16 as well, you know."_

_"I know father. I study everyday so I can become the perfect human."_

_He rustled her hair, and smiled. _

_"That's excellent. I know you will exceed my expectations. Now_ _off you go. Your mother is waiting."_

* * *

The sound of the trees rustling leaves, calmed down the coffee haired woman's mood. The bitter silence was more than relaxing. She wanted to go home more than ever now, especially after the sight of this tome she spent a whole days' earning of work on. Food wasn't important to her at this point, neither was sleep. Maybe...just maybe...she was on the right path.

"Are you alright?"

She shrugged, tightening her hold on the book.

Izo was right, she didn't want to talk about it, but all the same, it seemed to have hit her heart strings. Possibly stretching and tearing them more, then they already had been.

Marco caught sight of how much tighter she was holding onto the book. With a sigh, he took a seat next to her.

"Do you want to know something?" She asked bitterly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Nothing you don't want to tell me yourself."

"...because Providence stands on neutral ground, the laws and rules of the outer world do not apply. Because they don't...well...if a person sees a book like this, and they are from the island...it comes as a sign..."

"A sign for?"

"To return home...even though I'm trying to make my way there. The simple fact that this book turned up, means that I need to return there even more...even if it means dying in the process."

"So it's just superstition?"

"No. It's been with the islands' traditions for nearly 500 years. To be automatically attracted to the book itself, means at one point or another if represents attachment. The longer I held it, I knew... But if told you now...I may not return.."

'Not...return?'

"Who wouldn't you come back?"

"I have...or might have something to fulfill...and if it comes to it, and I die, it becomes the Ultimate Process. Maybe I might be also turned into such a beautiful book." She smiled weakly, sliding her hand across the leather cover, in the process.

"Why would you die?"

"I never took the exam. I could die on the spot, regardless of bloodline. No matter...no. It's not that I wanted to run away...I just knew that there was so much more to life. If...if I found out that there was someone in need of help...I...I couldn't just ignore it Marco! I just can't. I never will. Ever..."

Her tears stated flowing down her face like a waterfall; seemingly endless.

Marco couldn't help but sympathize. She may have left the Moby Dick to become a Marine. Ran away from home, before that. But she had a good heart...one that was hard to come by. To help another, even if it meant death- a solo death.

Tears stained his violet jacket, and his chest, as she pulled herself up to hug him. A friend. Someone whom she trusted more than, what seemed, like anyone else.

* * *

"Marco! Marcooo!" Aiko called out, as she watched him fly back from one of the missions Pop's had given him.

"Aiko! What're you doing up so late? Wasn't Izo supposed to be watching you!?"

The child giggled. I waited him for him to fall asleep, since I heard you would be back tonight! I wanted to see for Devil Fruit powers so bad!" She shouted, running up to him, as he gracefully landed back on deck.

"If you wanted to see them so bad, you could've just asked." He sighed, patting the child on her head.

"No...you left after I just met you. And you work so much! There was no way.."

"I apologize. Next time we hang see each other, I promise I'll let you fly with me. Is that okay?"

"Yes! I'd be so happy! Thank you!" She screamed, running up to him, hugging his leg.

* * *

"As much as I've enjoyed being with you guys again...I'm going to have to leave. Maybe someday-"

She as cut off by a sharp hug. Confused, her eyes, even full of tears, opened wide.

"That's why I handed you my virve card. If you ever need a friend...or family...just try to find me...we'll keep you safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Savage Kill: thanks for another lovely review. Blahhh I totally finished writing that near dawn. I barely remember posting it to be honest, so excuse the typos riddling the chapter. Ah me and 21 did not mix- whatsoever. I prefer fruity **

**Anyway...she is returning because she thinks someone from the Marines could be out to get her...like the current Fleet Admiral. But it's so much more than that, and possibly one of the worst decisions she could be making. As for the Marco thing...he sees her as an adult of the child he once knew. so right now his affection is purely for their friendship. Though eventually that will dissipate and he will begin to really look at her as a woman. But as for now it will continue to stay platonic.**

**And to all my lovely readers, enjoy!**

* * *

**Just A Little Fun**

"I just received some interesting news over the den den mushi."

"...how does this matter to me?" A muffled groan came from across the room.

Haruto sighed. "You don't remember the book I sold on that island a few months back? When we started this mission?"

Another groan. "Oh that thing? Yeah...I kind of do. What's so important about it that you received a call about it?"

"You really are an idiot sometimes. It's so infuriating!" Haruto yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shuddup. Just tell me why."

"You know damn well how books of those kind are made. I'm surprised you weren't turned into one yourself." Haruto smirked, leaning back in the chair beneath him.

"Fuck you. Who bought it?"

His smirk grew ever wider. "It seems our little Aiko is on her way home. Hole your lazy ass was sleeping in- I gathered information about the merchant ship she was last seen setting sail on, and where it makes it's runs to. We will catch up with her on their last stop, and take things from there."

* * *

"Thank you...but I have to do this." Aiko finally replied, pushing herself away from him, wiping the remaining tears away on her forearm.

Marco frowned at her answer, but he knew there was no changing her mind. Like Ace had been, she also, was stubborn as hell. Izo slowly walked up, kneeling in the grass next to her.

"The plan was to make you happy today, and all you've done is yell, and cry. Unacceptable. Would you be okay with doing something that might lift your spirits?"

"I am not drinking again." She smiled weakly.

The commanders chuckled at her statement, before helping her off the ground. Her legs felt like useless wet noodles, as she tried to regain some balance. Leaning against the tree behind her, she sighed, closing her eyes.

"What did you have in mind?"

"This time of year they have street festivals. If you would like to go, we can do that." Izo smiled kindly.

"Sure. It sounds like it could be a lot of fun. Shall we head there now?"

Izo shook his head.

Then it hit her. The conversation from earlier, wasn't over. She shot him a death glare. Femininity...

"Not in a million years Izo! I fucking swear...if you so much as try doing anything to me...I will the pretty out of you!"

Izo smirked, reaching his hand out and grabbing onto her slender wrist. Aiko tried jerking away, but his grip wouldn't budge.

"I won't do anything dramatic. Now let's go...we have work to do. Marco, meet us in an hour near the front gate." He called, pulling the adamant woman behind him.

The Phoenix shook his head, and laughed to himself. This was going to be a long fucking night.

* * *

Paper lanterns were strung along the streets, illuminating the night. Small booths, full of food, games for adults and children, as well as local craft. People dressed beautifully, danced and sung; children ran around playing with each other and enjoying the excitement.

In Izo's room, he and Aiko were having a bit of a squabble- mostly on Aiko's part. She never liked the idea of putting on make up, and getting dressed up for something. Loathing the idea of painting her face, Izo promised he would only give her some thing nice to wear for the night.

* * *

"Here. Put this on." Izo demanded, holding up a bundle of folded silk fabric to her.

Pink. It was fucking pink, and she was not at all fond of the color. The floral patterns and chrysanthemums, so elegantly embroidered into the silk, were of course very beautiful, but the idea of wearing something that wasn't pants, or shorts, made her grimace.

"Hell. No." Her voice was sharp.

"It's made for women. Just do it, I'm sure it'll fit you fine."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Because it's beautiful. Why else?" He smiled happily.

Aiko rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the fabric from him. It was cold as she slid it over her half naked body, but it fit exceptionally well. The obi secured around her waist was gold, which made her feel a little better, but not by much.

"It's a festival dear, you should dress up. So you should thank me, and stop giving me looks like you to choke me out."

"It's just...uncomfortable. But since you took time out of your day to do this, I won't complain any further."

Izo beamed- finally being able to have a little fun with the tomboy.

* * *

The pair arrived at the front gate within the given time limit; arms linked and smiles on the faces. Aiko reached into her sleeve for a lighter. Smoking was practically the only thing Izo would let her do.

It almost felt nostalgic in some ways. When Aiko was growing up, her father often held festivals four times a year. The festivals were held in honor of those who passed their exam. Much like this festival there were stands, beautifully dressed people, and lanterns illuminating the night- except it wasn't just the town center, but held throughout the whole city.

The scent of food wafted through the night air, filling the lungs of the kimono clad girl.

"Dumplings..and meat.. Hey Izo, you don't mind me eating something in your kimono do you?"

"No. If you're hungry, eat. A healthy woman eats."

Her eyes beamed, as she ran off into the crowd of people standing near the food stalls.

"We totally got ditched." Marco laughed loudly. Izo just shook his head and snickered to himself.

"She really hasn't changed all that much. I wish I still had that much spirit."

"Shut it, if it's something you think is beautiful, you chase after it, spending countless amounts of energy. It's kind of tiring to watch sometimes."

"Oh? Are you saying that you're old?"

Marco scoffed. "Mentally, yes."

* * *

Aiko sat down at a table near a cafe with a large amount of sweets, and grilled meats around her. They all looked so delicious, she couldn't make up her mind on what to try first.

"Whatcha got there!"

"Ah!"

She screamed, turning around to see who was looming I've her shoulder, startling her concentration, dropping a skewer of fried desserts in the process.

"Dammit Izo! My dango is in the dirt now.."

"I didn't mean to scare you...but it was pretty funny...and that food looks good too, are you sure you can eat that much?"

"Is that a challenge? Because I can eat more than this." She growled, punching him in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You ruined my fried sweets. Go grab me more. Please, Izo?" She frowned, giving him a childish, yet adorable look, before grabbing her grilled eel and sticking it in her mouth.

"Mmm...! Mish so gewd!" She squealed with delight with her cheeks stuffed with food.

"You really haven't changed much have you?"

"Mm?"

"Just because you've grown, doesn't change the fact you still act like a child sometimes. You used to eat the same way when you were on the Moby Dick." He laughed, patting her on the head.

Swallowing the food, she frowned, grabbing another stick of food. "I am not a child Mister Marco...hell your not that much older than me either...stuuupid."

"How grown up of you." He laughed again, before staring off into the crowd of people enjoying the towns festival.

'Remember..this will all end soon. The fun will inevitably end, and you will have to separate yourself from everyone and everything you think you care about.' Her consciousness played at her, making her freeze in place.

Izo soon returned with a new skewer of fried dango. And if he could read the stale look on her face, he knelt down beside her.

"I got this for you, now cheer up! Let's celebrate our next few hours together."

She smiled, taking her sweets, and devouring them with desire. Izo was indeed right, like usual. Damn him. But she wasn't going to let her mind get to her, but old habits are hard to break- especially if they have been mercilessly beaten into you.

* * *

"Mercy is for the weak Aiko. I will drill this into your head, as many times as it takes. You are not to let anything distract you. If you do, you WILL die. Either by my hand, or another's'."

Aiko picked herself up from the ground, spitting blood onto the ground next to her feet. Her body was bruised, and beat- she was lucky, he hadn't planned on using his Devil Fruit on her. Even with that 'handicap', the sparring was getting more and more brutal with each day.

"I understand sir."

He taught her how to channel the pain into raw fury. And in doing so, her close combat skills were improving at an exponential rate.

Once again she took a deep breath, shifted her feet, and legs apart, with knees bent- releasing the breath, she came at her superior again. She threw the first punch, aiming for his face; Akainu, dodged with absolute percision, anticipating her moves.

"More! Faster! Better! I want to see your anger, and feel it with every move!" He yelled, with a damming smirk on his face.

Another swing. One to the face, but another...

She swing the lower half of her body around, aiming for a roundhouse kick to the face. She smiled as her boot made contact with his face.

'Gotcha.'

In that instance, she smiled, thinking she had the upper hand, Akainu grabbed hold of her leg, prying it away from his face, and throwing her with such immense force into the wall farthest from them. Her arm made a sharp snapping sound as her body came into contact with the concrete.

As her body fell to the floor, even through the confusion, and pain, she could tell right away her arm had been broken- it at least three places. Her sternum was most likely cracked as well as a rib or two. Struggling to catch a small breath, she leaned against the wall.

"Very good." He replied, walking over to his subordinate. Not bothering to help her up, or ask any questions, he stared at her with a stern look before speaking more.

"I felt your fury, but there was an instance, even if it was for just that half-second, where you let yourself get the better of you, thinking you had the upper hand."

Aiko winced, as she grabbed her throbbing, limp appendage. Managing to stand, she stared at him with a serious look on her face.

"However..." He continued on to say, "I will commend you for making it fun, and keeping up this long. We are done here. I'll send someone to bring you medical help."

'I will turn your body, your mind, everything into a weapon.'

His words rang through her head harder than a hailstorm. Though she always managed to barely finish training, mildly unscathed, or luckily alive, she knew if he thought she wasn't making progress, he'd either give up, or just kill her himself.

She smiled. Maybe he wasn't completely as cold hearted as the aura he gave off- well at least not in the traditional sense.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it. I just finished watching the movie, 'You're Next', and holy shit, my mind has been reborn with more ideas. Agh. One of the best horror/slasher films I've seen since, Strangers, or Rob Zombies, Halloween. Anyways enough of my babbling, I hope to get more likes and/or reviews on this or the next installment. If not, I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story. Au Vidersein!


	9. Chapter 9

**My vacation was pretty fucking awesome. I've decided to move to San Diego by the end of the year, and maybe start college there. I think I fell in love with a boy at the Pennywise concert, some cliche 'love at first sight bullshit'. Though it's pretty mutual. Nevertheless, I am very distracted and he's all I've been thinking about, it's even affected my finishing this chapter on time, like I wanted to. *sigh* so here I am sitting on a plane, typing this out. But it's keeping the boredom at bay, which is nice.**

**Savage Kill: the** **answers you seek shall be revealed within the next few chapters :) my mush brain, might even make it hold off until the next one. blah**

**And to all my lovely readers out there, Enjoy!**

**Misconceptions**

The announcement of fireworks had the trio rather excited - mostly on Aiko's behalf. The reflection of the sky's beauty reflected in her eyes, the sparks and explosions of gun powder sparkled luminously. It had been far too long since she saw something explode, that wasn't a ship, cannon, or a building. Sakazuki really deprived her of fun, and it stunned her that she even remembered how to have any.

Aiko comfortably leaned her head on Izo's shoulder, closing her eyes. A smile was plastered on her face, as she listening to the explosions in the night sky, echoing throughout the town.

"Are you tired darling?"

"No. I'm...content. I wish this night could last longer. That's all. I'll...really miss you all...so thanks."

"Don't fret, we will see each other again!"

'Again? One can only hope...maybe.'

"Yeah...of course we will. Maybe when I'm done with my excursion."

Even with her eyes closed, and a soft smile, that seemed more strained by each passing moment, Marco could tell she was lying. If she wasn't lying, she was hiding something. He thought it best not to ask, though it was bothering him a great deal.

Aiko arose from the bed she was borrowing, the sun still not peeking over the ocean, but soft patters of feet scuttling around the ship as everyone got ready for the day. With the last of the cargo loaded onto Hiro's ship, Aiko did the final count of stock and then went back to her room.

They weren't going to set off for at least two hours, that much she was certain of. Falling back into the bed, face down into a pillow, she mumbled to herself. Not knowing how much time had actually passed, she reached over to the pink silk folded on the nightstand. Once again, it was cold to the touch, yet so very soft. She smiled, tracing over the embroidery- that is before realizing, that it wasn't her own, and she needed to return it as soon as possible.

Scrambling out of bed, she slipped on some clean clothes, her sandals, grabbing the folded fabric and hurriedly ran up onto the deck.

"Hiro! I'm going out for a really quick second, I promise I'll be right back, Izo will hate me forever if I don't go and return it!"

The older man turned to look at her, he smiled when his eyes landed on the apparel.

"No rush, go say your goodbyes and then we will leave. Just don't take too long, I'd say you'd have about 30 minutes."

She bowed deeply, before waving to him.

"What're you doing here young lady?" A voice boomed down from the large wooden vessel, at the small woman.

"Jozu! Is Izo around?" She yelled back, running up to the plank, that was placed to enter and exit the ship.

"What do you need him for? Is it important?" He replied in a softer tone, seeing as how she was now approaching the vicinity of where he was standing.

"Kind of..I just need to return something-"

"Return what?" Another voice rang out behind her.

"Oh...Just his kimono.." She replied. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted the First Division commander slowly approaching the two.

"Oh that? Well he should be back soon."

"I don't have much time.."

"I think he would be pretty pissed, and throw a hissy fit at me all night if I just let you drop it off, and not have you say your goodbyes. I sure as hell won't hear the end of it."

"20 minutes. That's how much time I have until we leave. I understand your dilemma, Marco, I do, but you might- ...Izo!"

Running past the Phoenix, she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck, all the while making sure the kimono was gripped firmly in her hand.

"Darling! As much as I like surprises, especially if they're beautiful ones, but aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

Pulling back from the tight embrace, Aiko's smile curled down a bit. "Well I came to return this..." She spoke slowly, holding out the pink silk towards him.

He smiled, in return, As she jabbed a finger in the direction of the blonde man.

"He said you'd throw a hissy fit, if I didn't wait until you returned. So I waited, and well you kind of popped up when I was explaining to him he might just have you yelling at him later."

"I most certainly would have. Without a doubt." He paused gently cupping her cheek with one hand. "We will meet again. Promise me that, alright?"

"Don't worry, we will. I don't know where, and I don't know when, but it will definitely happen."

_'...and maybe I'll sail with you all again..'_

Izo hugged her, satisfied, and very happy. The sweet look in his eyes, was enough to make her want to cry, and just say 'fuck it, I wanna stay'.

"Now, be good and stay safe." He reminded her, placing a hand atop her head.

With a curt nod, and a sheepish smile, she turned towards the other commander behind her.

"Marco."

"Aiko."

She couldn't help but shake her head and snicker under her breath, as she walked up closer to him, giving their bodies on a few inches of space between one another.

"It's been fun, seeing you all was very nice."

"Are you sure you're going to be safe? I swear, I'll get my ear chewed off if Izo hears anything bad happens to you, or god-forbid a fucking bounty on your head."

"A bounty is the last thing I need, Akainu would probably just come find me and do the killing himself." She laughed, halfheartedly at her own words.

Marco didn't find it anywhere near, something even remotely comical to laugh about. The expression he wore, was one mixed with irritation, and something of concern.

"That's not fucking funny Aiko." He sneered in a harsh tone that she never heard him speak in.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. I didn't mean to say anything that would make you angry." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"...just seriously. Don't do anything stupid, or reckless. You know, like sneaking aboard a pirate ship, and pretending like it's no big deal." He smiled, placing a hand atop her head.

"Dammit I am not a child!"

"Hm? Oh really? Could've fooled me."

"That child is long gone and has grown up. Why can't you just accept it?" She yelled rather harshly, not meaning to come across in such a bad tone.

_'Shit.'_

"Look sorry..." She mumbled quietly under her breath.

"It's alright. Now you should go, or you'll be late."

He was right, she shouldn't spend anymore time dawdling, and making the merchants who were kind enough to let her tag along, wait.

"Thanks for everything!" Aiko grinned, wrapping her arms around Marco, pulling him into a tight hug. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her midsection with the same intensity.

As she pulled away slowly, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling as she did, before sprinting off the deck.

"I'll see you again someday!" She waved back, before disappearing down the dirt road alongside the docks.

"Well that was certainly...unexpected." A voice spoke next to the baffled commander, who really couldn't even find words to describe what had just happened.

Izo quirked up a nicely preened eyebrow, and continued speaking for him.

"I think the little darling likes you."

After a few more moments of silence, finally able to piece a sentence together, the first division commander muttered something, as he ran a calloused hand through his golden locks.

"Certainly not in the way you're thinking."

"Oh? Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you think you're even implying?"

Izo smiled. "Nothing at all, but I do have eyes Marco. Whether she realizes it or not, the way she looks at you now, is very different from the way she looked at you when she was a young girl."

"What're you talking about?"

Izo sighed out of annoyance.

"Dear Aiko is _not_ that small child anymore, shes a grown fucking woman now. You realize that much don't you?"

Marco leaned against the railing on the side of the ship. "Of course I realize she's an adult...anyone with eyes can see that."

"A adult _woman_. Can you honestly say that you don't see that part of her? Can you honestly say there was no sort of emotion when she kissed you?"

"This conversation is over."

"You're an idiot. Whether or not either of you see it, she _is_ attached to you. More so than before. That's all I'm saying." Izo finished before taking his leave and disappearing below deck.

"Fucking asshole.." Marco muttered to himself, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

'...she _is_ attached to you. More so than before.' Marco sighed, replaying his fellow commanders' words in his head.

There was no way, no way in the nine gates of hell, that she feels anything remotely intimate for him. He groaned again. Damn that Izo for planting ludicrous ideas into his head; and the more he thought about it, he started seeing a bit of truth in his words. As much as he knew she loved being around Izo, she seemed a lot brighter and even let her guard down around himself a bit more.

"Fuck." Maybe it was that he didn't want to see her in that light, they had been friends for years, plain and simple. Right? Maybe it was a good thing she had her own things to attended to, otherwise... No. He pushed thoughts down, and told himself he wouldn't think that far.

Four fucking days, and who knows how many islands still left to go, Aiko was getting quite restless. The eternal pose she had for her home, would just take her there, but that would require her own boat, which she didn't have. She was happy to hear that Hiro had eternal poses for all the islands they make their trips to, which in turn made it a hell of a lot faster to get where they needed to go.

She had been informed that afternoon that the next stop would be a winter island, and they would be docking in Swans Cove. A winter island would mean cold, and even if she liked the cold weather, she was not too happy about having to bundle up. It made it really hard to move, especially if she was going to be working outside, early in the morning. It would mean shed need extra protection against the sleety winds.

Once they finally docked, Hiro gave each one of the people in his crew their new orders, before handing his clipboard to Aiko once more.

"Hiro? I thought you only were gonna let me take inventory that one time?"

"He shook his head, I have some business to take care of in town, so if you'd be so kind, I'm gonna leave it to you again."

Aiko nodded, taking it from his hands, before waving him off. It seemed like every island they had been to, they were picking up more crap, than what they were unloading. Lost once again in her own thoughts, she watched the last barrel for the day be unloaded.

Informing one of the crew members that she was going to take a look around, she mindlessly left the ship.

It was a cute town- not too big, but not too small. The dome shape on the homes was quite interesting to her; It was almost like a city of wooden bubbles. The children outside were happily playing around in the cold white powder, adults sipping on hot beverages, and clouds of smoke puffing from every single building.

"Isn't this a surprise?"

Aiko quickly turned around to see who had dared to come so close, they could whisper in her ear.

"Son of a bitch!" She sneered, gritting her teeth together.

"Excuse me? No friendly hello, Miss Aiko?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Friendly my ass! If you think I'm gonna let you try and take me away, you're dead fucking wrong."

That same, cunning smirk of his was now creeping on his face. "Oh? And what makes you think I'd still want you after you tried to humiliate me? In public no less."

"Why else would you approach me?"

The mischief was dancing in his eyes once more. "Touché, Miss Aiko. Though I have a proposition for you."

"I happily decline."

"Sorry, but I won't except that kind of answer until you listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you have something you're going after, and I'm willing to help, at least for a short time."

Aiko's eyebrows knitted together, eyes growing every narrower, with each growing second. He could be lying, but why would he bother. He isn't the kind of man to waste time making propositions, unless he has something he could potentially gain in return.

"It's cold, let's talk somewhere else, alright? If my boss sees me talking to more pirates, he won't be too happy with me."

'More pirates? So maybe...Hm... How interesting.' He smiled inwardly to himself.

"If you'd feel more comfortable doing that then, shall we?"

Aiko rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

Another bar, but this one was a hell of a lot nicer than the one in the Marina's Red Light District. That being said, she still wasn't too keen on drinking again, especially now what had happened previously.

Law took a seat in a booth farthest from the door, the less distraction and interruption, the better. Aiko slid in across the table, staring him down like a hawk. He chuckled darkly to himself as he observed her watching him.

"What is your proposition, Mister Law?"

Well it was obvious she wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. And as cold sounding as her question was, all he could do was smile inside.

"I will take you to the island you want to get you, faster than making all these stops."

"...and how do you know what island we are stopping at?"

"You don't need to worry about that. That is to say, I will need your assistance."

"Tell me something I don't already know? Let me guess, you want me to exploit my Devil Fruit abilities for you, so you can get some information about someone, or something."

_'She's sharp.'_

"...and if I say no, you'll use that demonic power of yours to make sure I say yes. I am not in your grand master plan for you to become Shichibukai, but however you are more than willing to use me to achieve that."

"It seems you know a lot more about me than you let on...but that was expected as well. Especially after you pulled that shit in the last city I saw you in, I assumed you saw a lot more."

"You're a smart man _Trafalgar Law_. Cunning, and manipulative. However much I like how much thought you put into your plans, I have a job to do."

"They knew you'd leave eventually, and hell I won't make you do back breaking labor. Now what do you say Hm? You know I don't like hearing the word, 'no'."

He was right, and smarter than she allowed herself to give him credit for. Knowing that it might take her long even if they had Eternal Poses- simply because they weren't on a straight path.

"Fine. I accept your offer. But I have a few conditions."

His eyes narrowed into thin slits as she finished her statement.

"Conditions?"

Aiko cleared her throat, and leaned her arms onto the wood that separated the two.

"First, you must let me say goodbye. Second, once we reach that island, I am taking my leave, no questions asked. Third, I will not use my powers if you are planning on killing whomever you want answers from. Fourth, I will not be taking orders from any o your crew, unless I hear them from your mouth."

"That's a steep bargain, Miss Aiko. However I am feeling rather...generous today, so I'll grant you, your conditions."

"As it should be. I will return in awhile with my things."

On a large galleon, two men, and a bustling crew sailed along the ocean.

"Haruto, we are on course Kensei Island. It should be about a week to get there, but if the wind and current is on our side, it could be as soon as five and a half days."

"Good to hear." Haruto replied with a stern nod, and a devilish smile on his lips.

"She might not do this willingly, you realize this right?" The brutish man next to him spoke out.

"You really have no brain. It's a wonder you've made it this far in life. If Aiko is headed towards Providence, she would probably be subject to agreeing with us. Especially since we are on a set course for home. Who actually ventures near the New World besides Yonko, or that damn World Government?"

"What about the Supernovae?"

"After what happened at Marineford, I assume most of them are hiding, or training. She would have very little luck finding someone who wants to go that far out, especially without the proper experience. The New World, and the island's closest on this half of the Grand Line, know better than to be foolish enough to take it lightly."

Kasmir thought it over in his head. "You're right. We are literally her only bet."

"Now you get it." Haruto smiled, matter-of-factly.

This chapter took a hell of a while to write. Brain is still mush, like frigging watery oatmeal. But I hope I managed to capture everything I had in store for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Savage Kill: I forgot to say, 'You're Next' is a horror/slasher film that came out in America about a year or two ago. Excellent, in my opinion, it's been awhile since I saw one and enjoyed it, besides a Rob Zombie film. **

**blob80: that's pretty freaking awesome lol. Well I hope you liked my story- that being said, I will be checking out your story after I update with this chapter.**

**Yes, I will be explaining more within the next two chapters, and you will even see Akainu make an overdue appearance. He will not be happy, unless you can count his madness for happiness. This will be one of the longer chapters, because it was very hard to create a good enough cliffhanger, with so much going on. Please enjoy!**

•*•

**Bad Decisions**

"It is sad to see you go so soon, the crew as well as myself will miss you dearly. However, who is it that you will be meeting with, and are they trustworthy?"

'_Trustworthy? That's_ _something_ _still_ _to be debated on..'_

"Yes, he is an acquaintance of mine from the Marina."

"Wait...you don't mean that pirate?"

"Trafalgar Law, yes him. One of the Supernovae. As frightening as it may sound to you, I think I can trust him, and we have set all the conditions in place to ensure our bargain is even."

The older man sighed, closing his eyes. "Listen, Aiko, I want to know that you are aware of that man, who he is, and why they refer to him as the Dark Doctor."

Aiko smiled wide. "I am _very_ much aware of who he is, and many of the things he's done. But if he and his crew have gotten this far, it can't be all that bad. I also have a virve card from my friend Marco, if need be, that is my last resort. As much as I like doing things on my own, Sometimes you need an extra hand. Thank you for everything you've done for me, up until now. You don't know how much it means to me."

She extended her hand out, he smiled upon taking it, and gave her a firm shake. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she waved them farewell and headed back into the icy town.

•*•

"I'm back."

_ 'Unfortunately.'_

The captain of the Heart Pirates gave her small smirk- a smirk she was starting to get all too familiar with. She sighed, throwing her belongings on the seat of the booth, scooting in next to it. The man across her was sipping on a glass of wine once again, before actually addressing her return.

"It would seem so. How about a drink?"

"Negative. That sounds like a terrible idea."

"You were drinking when we first met."

"That was then, this is now. I no longer have an appetite for boozing up."

"Because?"

Aiko sighed, leaning into the cushioned backing of the booths bench. "That's none of your business, Mister Law. I am here to get what I want, and so you can get what you want. I am not here to tell you my life story. I want to sleep, so please show me to the gaudy submarine of yours."

'Gaudy?' Laws eyes narrowed a bit, before he finally agreed. He got up from the bench, motioning for her to follow suit.

•*•

"Don't think you'll be getting your own room."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me in the least. Whatever though, it's not like I'm some prissy girl who'd whine about something so trivial. I assume I'll be with your crew?"

A smirk played at his lips. Essentially he could do that, or...

"You could stay in my room if you'd like."

'What. The. Fuck?'

"I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself, but if you don't mind staying in a room full of, horny men, then by all means, be my guest."

"I-..."

Aiko shut her mouth, almost letting her secret slip. That would have just caused more problems, and even though she had no current affiliation with the Marines, it still wouldn't be good. This man before her would most definitely lock her away or just dice her body.

"You?"

"It's nothing. I've been through worse things than dealing with a bunch of hormone fueled boys."

Law shrugged, showing her to one of the rooms where his crew slept. Opening the door, a smell of sweat, and dirt mixed together wafted into her nose. Clothes were scattered about, most likely clean mixed with dirty. Porno magazines, halfway tucked under pillows, dirty boxers- yeah it was definitely, a place that never saw women.

"This is disgusting..." Aiko muttered under her breath. "What kind of captain doesn't make his crew clean up after themselves? I'm sure if there are any other rooms, they won't look much different."

"I will deal with them on that matter later. So are you accepting my offer? If not, I'll leave you to yourself, and cleaning up after them." He smirked, as his eyes darted to the woman who held a thick look of disgust on her face.

"It seems I have no other choice. I am not a maid, nor do I enjoy having to accept your kind offer. However, I will be sleeping on the floor."

"You will sleep on the bed."

"Fuck it. I'm tired of this conversation." She growled, throwing her arms in the air, accepting the fact she couldn't do anything about it.

The smirk he had on his face, only grew as she was finally seeing she had no other choice from the get go. Finally down the hall, they arrived at a thick metal door, distanced away from the others. Upon entering, Aiko noticed, that it was very well kept, not even a speck or spot of dust on anything. Shelves of books, lined the wall nearest her, a desk littered with papers and a book at the far side, and a double bed in another corner.

"I know you're a doctor, so I essentially could just sleep in your infirmary, right?"

Closing the heavy door behind them, he leaned against the wall. His hat shading his eyes over, and a small glint from his earrings sparkled in the light.

"My infirmary is for sick, hurt, dying, or any...experiments that might take place. You are none of those, therefore you will be staying here, that is an order."

Aiko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't be such a hard ass. I would prefer not to sleep next to a man I don't know."

Smirk growing ever wider, and more sinister, he slowly approached the peeved woman standing dead center in his quarters.

"What?" She sneered through her teeth.

He chuckled darkly, grabbing her face with his hand- squeezing it tightly so her cheeks were ballooning out. The expression of growing anger, only pleased the Dark Doctor even more.

"Listen here woman. You are on _my_ ship now, and if you want me to uphold those stupid conditions of yours, you damn well better do what I say."

"Fuck _you_."

He laughed again. The brim of his had darkened the circles under his eyes even further. His face merely a few inches away from her own. She had to admit, as demonic as this man was, he was quite good looking- but that wasn't something she was going to dwell on.

"If that's what you want."

She felt her face grow hot, out of anger, and embarrassment. Repeatedly punching him in the chest, so he would back off, but he just stood there with a demonic look on his face, unmoving.

His hand still painfully squeezing tighter and tighter, he finally shoved her away violently, causing her to stumble back and fall on her ass. The pissed off look she kept giving him, was something he was finding more delightful by the second. She was 'his' plaything for the time being, and if she dared escape, he'd just take her heart, and lock it away forever or...simply end her.

"I don't like being ordered around, nor spoken to by a woman in any such manner. Now be a good compliant girl, and make yourself at home."

•*•

"Hey Haru?" Kasmir called out in a monotone voice, startling the man as he read the paper.

_'Haru? I am not that stupid child anymore.'_

"What is it?" He mumbled, not bothering to face the man behind him.

"You think she'll be okay once we return her to the Baron?"

There was a few moments of silence before he answered, with a sigh.

"Sure. But then again it's all debatable. There's more riding on this than just some normal person. She managed to not take the exam, for one, which will bring her into even more trouble. Then on top of that, she carries much more responsibility than either you, or I."

"...and her marriage?"

"I wouldn't know." He replied harsher.

"...touchy subject? What're you still in love with her or somethin'?"

Haruto slammed his palms on the desk in front of where he was seated- turning slowly towards Kasmir with a heavy sneer on his face.

"I was _never_ in love with that stupid girl."

Kasmir rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Leave my room. _**NOW**_." His usually calm demeanor, was about to be shattered, if he didn't put a stop to Kasmir's incessant blabbering. Blabbering about things he had no idea about.

•*•

Bored as hell, and sitting in a room with a man who previously shoved her onto the ground, Aiko sighed getting off the bed. She grabbed her coat, scarf, and slipped on a pair of boots, before proceeding to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Does it really matter? I don't think so." She mumbled, opening his bedroom door.

Law sighed, turning away from the book he was reading, and have her a sly stare.

"It does."

"I'm going to look around, my insomnia is keeping me from sleeping."

"Is that so? Then go to the tavern and hang out with my crew."

"Why would I want to do that? Hang out with a bunch of drunk idiots? No thanks."

"Regardless, you will be meeting them in the morning, might as well get used to their shenanigans."

"I'll think about it."

The sleet hit her back as she slowly made her way through the town, boots crunching through the snow, leaving a soft imprint of footprints behind her. For a winter town it baffled her how many people were out and about, as if the weather wasn't even a factor to them anymore. She could feel the tips of her ears, and nose, become numb- even through she wore a scarf around her face.

_"My my_, what a cute girl you are." A strange voice sang, merely inches away from her.

Turning around to see who it was, her eyes widened at the young man. Dammit. The pearly white uniform, black boots, and Marine hat, she recognized all too well. But the person that all of those articles were adorning, wasn't someone she was expecting to see ever again. The pale skin, chestnut brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, sparkling chartreuse eyes...it couldn't be...

_"A-Aron?"_ She stammered backing away slowly from his person.

He smiled brightly, placing his gloved hands deep into his pockets.

"Yup. The one and only. Strange to see you, I thought you were dead."

_'Dead?'_

Her eyes narrowed. "Why would I be dead?"

"Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, wrote a report that you had gone 'missing in action'. I didn't want to believe it, but seeing as how you fell off the map almost completely...well I couldn't see why I shouldn't believe it. It's like you just disappeared into thin air. "

'That sick cigar smoking bastard.'

"So he's Fleet Admiral now? Doesn't really surprise me... He's probably going to kill me himself, if he gets word I'm still alive. The only reason I can think of him doing that is because if he wipes my existence away, he can justify killing me himself without any backlash on his part. Right?"

"Probably." He replied smiling even more, rocking back and forth on the heels of his boots.

"So what have you been...you know what...let's not talk here out in the open."

He shot her a perplexed look, tilting his head to the side.

"Whys that?"

"Look at yourself Aron, you're in uniform, and because of what I'm currently doing, I shouldn't be in contact with you."

"Fine. Fine. I see what you're getting at." He scratched his head, trying to figure out where they could go without her getting into trouble.

It had been at least six years since she had seen Aron. Within those years apart, her old subordinate had gotten taller, he had become more physically fit, but his personality was still as childish as ever. They were at one point good friends, to say the least.

"This cafe is usually pretty laid back, most of the Marines don't come here either because it's filled with families, and older people."

"Why? 'Cause they can't find any tail to chase or booze to guzzle?"

"Correct!" He beamed happily as they sat down at a table near the back.

Aiko smiled at him. This journey of hers had given her so many surprises, and noted to herself that she'd have to jot them down later in her new journal.

"What can I get you two?" A petite waitress sporting a blue bob with a little yellow bow, asked, flashing a small smile.

"Just hot tea, black, with sugar."

"I'll have the same as her."

Aiko rolled her eyes at the boy.

"You've always shadowed my footsteps. Even when you first met me. You need to think for yourself."

"Oh but I do. I recently got promoted, well it was almost two years ago, but still. Anyway, I looked up to you. I hate to say it, but it was your own personal sense of what justice is, that got me to want to follow you."

"...you don't realize that it means a lot for you to say that, but...I am not that person anymore. I still keep to those same beliefs, but now that I've been a free woman, I've seen and learned so much more."

Just barely above a whisper, and a slight lean over the table, Aron spoke. "With a power like yours I'm sure you have. But why do you keep the Kairoseki?"

Aiko frowned, looking at her hands- they were shaking slightly just by the sheer thought of why she needed them.

"I...have to. It...no, they, keep me sane."

"Sane? What're you talking about?"

"You know I can read thoughts as well as search a persons memory- it's kept as a seal to make me stronger, but at the same time it helps keep things out. Do you understand Aron? If you were as great of a subordinate as I remember, you'll figure it out on your own."

A long moment of silence had passed between the two. Their tea had finally been served, when Aron started to speak again.

"...it must be an overwhelming feeling being able to hear thoughts that are unwanted. How far does it range?"

Aiko smiled. "Well...I would say about five meters."

"Five meters?! That's insanity..."

"It's more than insanity. It's hell. When I first ate the fruit, it was bad- I could feel myself slipping. Sakazuki noticed it too, when we would train- I would get incredibly unfocused, but I could read his thoughts on how he would counter attack. Still, it threw me off my game a lot. If I took off one set of rings, I would be fine. A person could simply brush against me and I could hear their thoughts. I wouldn't have to even lift a finger...like if you were to give me a hug or a handshake, I could even share a thought or memory of my own with you. When I started working under Sakazuki, it was fairly easy for me to pass on information by a simple handshake. But when I went to Impel Down, my orders were to convict as many criminals as I could. I can't even count how many executions I caused...and because of what? A goddamn fruit, and that cigar puffing tyrant."

"I see. I won't ask anymore...but what I want to know is what you're doing out here? Why have you ventured out this far?"

Sipping her tea, she looked him dead in the eye. "I'm going home."

Aron's eyes widened at her bold statement.

"Do you realize the magnitude of what you're doing? Do you? How would you even get that far out?"

"I'll figure it out."

"You don't understand! Ever since what happened damn near a year ago, this side of the Grand Line has been fucked up. People are being ravaged, pillaged, executed, arrested. Everything! Countless numbers of Naval ships are sailing as well as being deployed. The Supernova are causing a ruckus everywhere."

"I know the world is in an uproar, but there are some things I need to take care of. I don't know the outcome, but I might have a fifty percent change of living, and leaving for good."

"I don't know much about your home island, but from what I've read at HQ, it isn't pretty. Rather barbaric for an island of natural scientists. Akainu obviously won't tell me anything, so I did a little research awhile back. It's really hard to get solid information about Providence, seeing as how they're neither allies, nor enemies of the World Government."

"Well one thing is for certain, I _will_ be detained. That is a fact. But someone, I don't know who, is after me. Five years ago, someone burned my home down. I don't know who, or why, but if they want me dead they're going to have to try pretty fucking hard."

A long pause of silence came from her old friend across their table, scratching the stubble on his chin as he thought.

"...maybe Akainu?"

Aiko couldn't help but laugh, giving him a look that said, 'you're fucking joking right?'.

"Yeah, no. We both know how he operates. He's an action kind of man, and loves to take matters into his own hands."

"You're right about that. So...maybe an enemy you may have made over the years? How'd you find out you were being targeted?"

"I received a letter. It was unexpected, and the script of the letter, as well as the wax seal that held it shut, still perplexes me."

"Were there any letters, or a crest maybe, stamped into it?"

"D.M."

'D.M...? There's only...no it couldn't be...' Aron thought to himself.

"...are you positive that those were the initials?"

"Sure as shit. Why, what's up?"

"Aiko...listen. I don't know what you had going on in your life before we met, but you have gotten yourself tangled in an iron web of problems, and pleasure. He wouldn't send a letter unless, you had made some sort of significant difference in his life."

"Who are you talking about?"

"How much time did you spend in HQ?"

"Quite a lot of time. I also managed to, at one point, listen in on a few of the Shichibukai meetings- though a lot of it was mostly grown adults acting like children."

"I see. Well, all I can say is, whatever affiliation you had with him, isn't over."

"Who is this man you keep referring to?"

"The Worlds Greatest Swordsman."

The look on Aiko's face started to heat up- cheeks tinged with pink. She silently stuttered, trying to find words, any words at all, but her mind was blank.

"Is there a story that you'd like to share?"

"I...I was so young and stupid."

"..._and_?"

"I-I've never slept in a bed together with anyone in my life...but that doesn't mean I'm a virgin.."

Now it was Aron's turn to be stunned in silence. All he could do is stare at her, mouth agape, eyes like saucers, watching the blush on her face darken with each passing second. The mug held in his hands almost falling to the floor.

"...far as I know, you're the only other person, besides he and I, that know that. It's gonna stay that way or I'll fucking beat it out of your memory."

"...I can't believe that you...and he, of all fucking people! Why him?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down. Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me, I can't see you in that light in the slightest. I just never thought you would give it up to that man...he's not exactly, the friendliest of people."

"I know...the stern, coldness, and his sense of order and justice is what initially attracted me to him. But that's dead, and there are no feelings anymore. We are friends."

"How'd he even know you were alive?"

"Who knows? He's a dog of the military, and he travels quite often, I would assume he picks things up. Maybe Sakazuki even told him, because he sure knows I'm not dead, yet."

"Well however that happened, it seems to me like your little escapade is far from over."

"It would seem to be that way, yes. Maybe I should speak with him soon."

"Sakazuki or Mihawk?"

"Well that's a tough one. They aren't the nicest or most forgiving of people. Anyway, it's getting late, I have to return to the people I'm traveling with."

The duo scooted away from the table, finishing off their mugs. Aiko smiled to the boy, as he extended his hand out for her to shake. Taking his hand, with a solid grip, she smiled more.

"It's been nice seeing you. If I ever decide to join the ranks again, I'll be sure to come see you first."

"I _doubt_ that you would, but then again, who knows? You were pretty notorious for galavanting around for adventure. Even if it meant defying orders."

They laughed together at his friendly words, before going their separate ways.

•*•

The increasingly cold wind hit her face, sending a shiver down her spine as she made her way back to the submarine of the Heart Pirates. It was probably a few hours away from midnight, so she decided go back to the tavern to see the ruckus his crew was causing.

As soon as she pushed past the door of the place, she was hit in the face with someone's drink. The stench of cheap liquor was all over her scarf, and her hair. The noise died down, and a few people were staring at her. Anger was starting to boil at an impeccable rate, within her.

Without so much as a word, she removed her scarf, drying the liquor off her hair, and walked straight out the door. Not too long after, and far down the snow blanketed street, she heard the crunching of snow behind her, quickly.

"Hey sorry 'bout that." The boy said, drunkingly slurred.

She turned to face the voice. It was the same man as last time, with 'Penguin', on his hat. She gave him a short once over, frowning in the process.

"No point in yelling at you, it'll just be a waste of energy."

"...so you're good then?"

A curt nod from the woman.

He looked her over again- a grin on his face as if satisfied.

"You're pretty cute y'know." He blushed.

Aiko shrugged. "Well if that's it, excuse me."

Grabbing her wrist before she could start her walk, he tugged her towards him.

"What is it?"

"Come hang out with us! It'll be a blast! There's not many cute girls in this town...that are well..."

"No I don't think so. I don't really have the energy for all that nonsense."

"Well where are you headed? I feel like I've seen you before..."

Aiko smiled. "I'm sure you'll see me again soon."

Even in his intoxicated state, her words utterly confused him more than the liquor in his body. Watching her walk away in the direction of the edge of the island, where they themselves, had made port not so long ago.

•*•

"_'Contours of The Human Psyche?'_ I thought you were a doctor, not a psychologist."

"It's the same ballpark. Study the body, study the mind. In order to fully understand how human being works and functions, one must be educated in all aspects."

"Valid point." Aiko replied, slipping the rings off her left hand.

The look on Laws face was that of a perplexed man, but he knew she was going to show him something interesting.

Without thinking, Aiko grabbed his shoulder with her jewelry free hand. She felt him tense as she made contact with his hoodie- knowing he didn't like being touched, but how else would she show him what she had found?

She hated this, betraying an old friend, but she would be dammed if she wasn't going to resort to any means necessary to achieve her goals. With a sigh, she pulled her hand away from the man sitting at his desk. A glint of happiness danced in his eyes. Oh yes, he was definitely starting like this woman more, and more. Aiko placed the jewelry back on her fingers, before making her way to the bed, that she would be unfortunately sharing.

"You are quite a piece of work, Miss Aiko." He replied in an eerily pleasant tone- one that sent a small shiver down her spine.

•*•

_"Miss Aiko, would you be able to gather some information about any, if at all, Marine bases or ships on any part of the island?"_

_"Not if you plan on killing anyone. I don't work for blood." _

'Not anymore you don't.'

_He frowned at her. But it was part of the deal he made, but then again, she said he couldn't kill anyone...that didn't include his crew. _

_"I never said_ I _was going to kill anyone."_

_Trafalgar Law, watched the woman in his quarters carefully, awaiting her initial response. Her eyes squinting into thin slits_,_ as if questioning_ _his words'- after a few moments of silence he gave her answer._

_"Fine, you have a deal. But I'm going to do it on my own time."_

_"Feel free to take your time, however I want it done by tomorrow evening."_

•*•

"On the north side of the island, there are two ships, and a small naval base. Each ship consists of a crew of about fifty people. There are no admirals aboard the ships, but there are four vice admirals. No prisoners on either vessel, but there are Kairoseki cells down on the lowest levels. Vice Admiral, Kokuto, runs the small base, and he is currently in possession of a large amount of gold, as well as, a large collection on rare books, and maps. He doesn't fight unless provoked, but he does have a strange Devil Fruit ability- able to control the magnitude of ones five senses. Close combat fighter for obvious reasons, but he does use a flintlock, as well as small daggers."

Even if she had shown him some things, she also knew a lot more about it than he still did. Regardless of how much information she had left out, he was still very pleased with her findings.

"How did you figure all this out?" Hoping she would give him a clue as to why she was such an enigma.

"I simply asked a cute Marine in town to have some tea with me. Obviously he thought nothing strange in the matter, and agreed. We shook hands when we departed, and that's how I got it."

There was more to this, more than she was letting on, and it bothered him quite a bit. As nonchalant as she was acting about this, there was definitely more to this, 'going home' business. He, himself, hadn't heard much about the island itself, besides from what Doflamingo had told him. But from what he did hear, the way everyone on the island was taught to use natural sciences, and the high rate of excellent doctoring skills, greatly peaked his interests. That being said, it isn't easy,


	11. Chapter 11

**Savage Kill: thanks for your review. Ah, well the marriage was the farthest thing from her mind, since she was only a child when she ran away. In this chapter it's mostly filler, but also a little back story and her thoughts on why she did, what she did. Aiko is part of a five hundred year old monarchy, but is not a princess. If she fails to carry out her responsibilities, as being part of that monarchy, it could be very detrimental to the way of the people, and how the island is controlled.**

To all my lovely readers out there, I'm sorry for updating so late. Enjoy!

**Futility**

Feet quickly bustled over the hard, thick wood, on deck. The current and strong winds, guiding the ship, was on their side- pushing them faster than they had anticipated. Laughter bellowed throughout the deck below, and the scent of jasmine tea, filled the room. Smiles where both present on their faces- one ecstatic and raging, the other minute, and carefully calculated, hiding behind the newspaper.

"Just a few more days Haru. The plan to wait for her to turn up on Kensei still remains, huh?" The gruff man, who was for once wearing a coat over his shoulders, asked.

The more collected of the two, sipped his tea, to hide his growing smile. Their journey would finally be over, no more bullshit searching high and low, over treacherous seas. The pay would be excellent, and their Baron would stop worrying.

"...yes just a few days. Everything is falling into place so very nicely. It's almost scary."

"Fucking great! I'm done with this sailing shit right now, not nearly as much fun with you, as it is with my crew."

"That crew of drunk misfits? Hardly."

Kasmir folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall across his counterpart. He wore a crooked, sly, smile.

"Hey, We're _obviously_ good at what we do. No matter how much the crew enjoys a good drink."

"Well settle down, I'm trying to read the paper."

"Fine. But I'm the one who gets to capture her remember?"

"You'll probably attempt to hurt her, or even scare her."

"It's not like I'll beat her to a pulp. I'm just saying, we have to be cautious because we don't know everything that has been going on in her life since she was a child."

"We know enough...and as dangerous as she is said to be, I don't think using brute force, like you so want to do, would work. Although she may be considered a_ 'threat', _we all know deep down, she won't fight unless provoked."

"Fuck it! Fine! I'll come up with the best fucking plan ever."

Haruto rolled his eyes, flipping through the noir pages of the paper, before shooing the larger man out of his room.

•*•

The pattering, soft, sound of hail echoed through the quiet halls of the Heart Pirates' submarine. It was early in the morning, and for some reason or another, Aiko found herself awake. Awake and wanting coffee, even after only getting a few choice hours of sleep. At least the captain on the vessel, was kind enough to sleep in clothes- black shirt, black pants and a good foot away from her. It was a wonder he slept at all- considering the heavy bags under his eyes; some doctor.

The cold metal stung her feet through her socks, as she positioned herself to get out of bed. The chill shot through her body like lightening, as she scrambled to reach for her coat.

'_Fucking hell! Why is there no heat?!'_ She screamed in her head, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Undoubtably now on a mission to find out why it was so god dammed cold. The metal door made a surly creak, as she pushed it open slipping out into the hall. Cursing again, that she could probably see her breath if there was any less, 'warmth'. She could still hear the soft patters of hail echoing- it was quite melodic in a way.

Maybe, she could just borrow the kitchen, it's not like she had been told she wasn't allowed to use it. But actually finding it, would prove to be more of a struggle. She slid past the halls, turning down one corner, down another hall, the snores of the crew on board fading into the small distance. A soft clank behind a door alerted her, which was soon followed by more soft clatters, and the smell of coffee.

The scent of freshly brewing black coffee, tantalized her senses, as she quickly tip-toed towards the infatuating scent. The door to what she assumed would be the mess hall, judging by her findings, was open just a smidgen- a soft stream of light pouring out of the crack, between door and hinge. She had a feeling of nostalgia wash over her, causing a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. It was like being a child all over again, peeking through doors, sneaking around for adventures. But this adventure only had one primary goal: a heated beverage.

Her bright eyes fell upon a man of very large stature, overly muscular, with a wild animal look to him, but the aura around him, didn't seem all too threatening. Slowly, she pushed her way through the entrance, and walked up next to him.

"Good morning." Aiko whispered, staring down the glass pot filled with the steamy drink, in front of him.

The enormous man looked down at the, average-sized, woman standing next to him. He didn't say a word- didn't question her; nothing. It was strange, for certain, but when he set down a mug of coffee on the table, she quickly sat down.

"What's your name?" Aiko asked, blowing on the hot, dark, drink.

"Jean Bart, young lady. Captain had informed myself about you, however, he has not informed the rest of the crew. When the time comes, you would be wise not to wake up the Captain. The boys are a damn rowdy bunch, so I'll help you keep them in line."

Aiko cringed as the still boiling liquid, seared her tastebuds. "Will they flip out because some random person is just kinda moseying around their home?"

"Something along the lines of that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on a few things before I start breakfast- unfortunately our _actual_ cook is balls deep in an, alcohol induced, sleep. If you would like to make yourself feel useful, you are free to help."

Cooking wasn't really one of her strong suits- not at all, unless you liked burnt food, like she did. If it wasn't a bloody steak, tea, or a pot of rice, she was completely clueless. She needed books, and even with the guidance from that, her cooking was horrible.

•*•

_"Momma! Will you cook me something to eat?" A little hand grabbed onto the soft chiffon fabric of her mothers dress, tugging it slightly._

_The woman smiled, kneeling down in front of her. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her black short curls framed her heart shaped face, in a manner that made her look much younger than she was. Her daughter, more the spitting image of her father, except the wavy hair, wrapped her arms around the woman's neck- signaling to pick her up. _

_"You know, my little Aiko, you will need to learn how to cook your own food someday." She replied, resting the small girl on her hip, to ease the weight off her arms._

_"But why? You and poppa, and Yamo can cook."_

_The woman laughed softly, brushing a stray wave of hair from her child's face- before cupping her cheek warmly._

_"We will not always be here for you. Someday, you will have a family of your own, and you will also need to learn these things."_

_"But I have my own family!"_

_"Oh? And who is this family you speak of?"_

_"You, poppa, and, Yamo!"_

_Aiko's mother laughed again, planting a soft kiss on her hair, before setting her back down on the marble floor._

_"Such a silly girl. What I'm saying is, one day you too will have a husband, and your own children. It will be your duty as a wife to help care for them properly. Do you understand that?"_

_"Like you and daddy?"_

_Her mother hid the frown that wanted to make it's way to her face. Their relationship was a lot more complicated than that, but she thought it best to just agree. Aiko was too young in her opinion, to know that she was in fact the illegitimate child of the Baron. But the fact that she was still his daughter, even first born child, to his mistress, all he did was dote and love on her. Unlike his first wife, who was unfortunately, unable to bear any children for the family. She was a crude woman, in her opinion; nevertheless she loved her strained family more than anything._

_"Momma?" Aiko whispered, waving a hand in front of her mothers' face._

_"I'm sorry Aiko, I was lost in thought. But the answer to your question is, yes. Just like myself, and your father. Now, I will make you some lunch, so go find your find your father for your studies."_

_Aiko huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Alright.. Thank you!"_

•*•

The mug was half empty, and the woman traced her finger along the edge of its rim. Resting her face in the palm of her hand, she leaned against the table with a deep sigh, and a soft smile. Happy memories of the past, passed by like fleeting thoughts in her head. Questions popping up, the more they floated by, like feathers in the wind. How was her mom? Her father? Yamo? Her home? How many years had it been? Too many, that's for sure. All the while it had been so many years, she didn't feel all too torn about it. No doubt in her mind she cared deeply for everything she had when she was young, but to be trapped?

•*•

She let her face fall out of the palm of her hand, slamming her forehead onto the hard table. 'BAM!' Her forehead throbbed a little, but she ignored it, grumbling under hear breath, making her look like some crazy person. Luckily no one was watching- or so she thought.

"Ehhhh?!" A voice exhaled behind her, near the doorway.

With a lazy look, she slid her face along the wood, turning to see who it was. Half a face obscured by black hair, she looked like a demon, with a single ice blue eye, peaking out between her locks.

The young boy in the doorway, could only point and stare- but after a few moments, finally mustered up some words between the nasty throbs of his impending hangover.

"Holy...-!" Before he could even finish his sentence, a large calloused hand covered his mouth.

"Mmmfff..mf!"

Aiko sighed, getting up from her seat, and making her way over to the two men. It looked like the young boy from earlier...

"Hey, kid. Never thought I'd see you so soon. Didn't find any girls to pick up on, eh?" She chuckled softly.

Once the boy had stopped thrashing around, Jean Bart finally released him. Stumbling forward, he looked the woman dead in the eye.

"Why are you on our captain's...ow, ow! _Fuck_ my head.." He groaned, as he gripped the sides of his head tightly, kneeling on the ground.

"I have some _business_ with your captain, that's all. Now keep it down, I've been told that he doesn't like to be disturbed. Seeing as how he has circles, blacker than the pits of hell, under his eyes, I would say he needs as much rest as he can get."

Aiko sat on the floor in front of the boy, while he gulped down the glass of water that had been brought to him.

"...look, I know I probably shouldn't be wandering someone else's place, so early in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. I'm Aiko, by the way." She replied, extending a hand out to him.

Cautiously, he grabbed it, shaking it in the process. "Penguin."

"Ah... Well I guess it's a pleasure. Anyway, I apologize for scaring you."

"What sort of business do you have with our Captain?"

'_A bargain...of sorts.'_

"I am just helping him, for personal reasons. Nothing more." She could feel her teeth grit through a cheeky smile, as such an almost blatant lie seeped from her lips.

The boys eyes narrowed. His Captain never asked for help from someone, especially not someone he didn't know, unless he had some sort of ulterior use or motive, for said person. He couldn't tell what to make of the woman who introduced herself as, Aiko. Her words didn't necessarily match the smile on her face.

The silence in the room was thick and stale, with a small sigh Aiko ran her hand through her hair and got pulled herself off the ground. Without so much as another word, she grabbed her mug, refilled it, and headed back to Laws room.

•*•

Law was awake, sitting at his desk, finishing off the book he had been reading the night before. Wiping the leftover sleep from his eye, he set the book down, leaning back in his chair.

'_A Marine base with treasures? Well that would be something fun, at least while the log pose sets- but the timing would have to be just right in case for some reason we need a quick escape.' _

Law loathed to partake in meaningless fights, especially with weaklings. If he could get his way ultimately without a brawl, then even better.

The door of his room creaked open behind him, and the smell of his favorite drink flooded into the room. Law looked over his shoulder, and saw his new guest slinking back in.

"Having fun exploring my ship?"

The woman smiled slightly, bringing the mug to her lips, and shrugged.

"It's much bigger than it looks...but compared to other ships, it's still rather tiny. Why do you keep this place at sub zero temperatures?"

He chuckled under his breath. "Miss Aiko, we _are_ from the North Blue, of course. I prefer cold temperatures, rather than to warm ones."

"I don't know if you've noticed but it's a winter island, and you can hear the hail tapping against the metal of this thing. You'd think someone would have the brains to a least make it a little warmer."

"Do not insult me, Miss Aiko. If it bothers you this much, why don't you go down to the boiler room, and stand there."

"Pass. I thought about that on my way back, and I think I can just use a blanket."

"Then don't complain."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "I was just stating my opinion, and asking a question. Now why the hell are you awake this early? Judging by the unattractive bags under your eyes, you still need more sleep than I do."

Laws eyes narrowed slightly, at her accusation. "I have work that needs to be done. Now if you'd be so kind, be a good girl and stay quiet, or you can leave."

She smirked. "Well breakfast is almost up, just so you know."

•*•

Deciding on the latter, she once again found herself in the galley. The boy, Penguin, had gone back to his room, and all that was left was Jean Bart, and herself. Rice porridge, fruits, and what appeared to be meat, were placed in separate bowls along the counter. Aiko stared listlessly at his back as she watched him finish preparing the morning meal.

"I can feel your eyes boring into my back, girl."

She smiled. "Oh I'm just observing, that's all."

"You could give me a hand."

"Yeah...I don't think you want me to do that, but if anything I'd like to cook my own food, if that's alright."

"Suit yourself."

Jean Bart walked over to a cabinet, opening it, and pulled out a multitude of silverware, and dishes. Some slightly dirty, some clean, but all needed to be rewashed.

It wasn't long before you could smell burning food throughout the kitchen. Her meat was charred beyond all hell, it looked just like the cast iron pan she had cooked it on. Scraping it off onto a plate, she sighed. A stifled laughter came out from behind her.

"What is that supposed to be? It looks like the bottom of a shoe!" The voice laughed loudly.

That definitely hit a nerve. She spun around, a shot a grave look to the person who laughed at her sub-par culinary skills. The chestnut haired boy from the Marina, and Penguin; both were snickering, in the doorway.

"Shut it. It's not like I'm cooking for you."

"Tha-...hahahaha! th-that's not cooking...it's disintegrating! Holy shit...that's bad!"

"Mister Shachi. Mister Penguin. Why is it I'm finding you two making so much noise, hmm?"

A dark shiver crawled down from their necks, to their backs, as two froze in place. They turned slowly to see their Captain, standing right behind them, with a dead serious look on his face.

"S-sorry, Captain. It was just so funny, that a cute girl _can't_ cook for shit. I mean you would think.." Shachi stopped himself from saying anymore- slowly backing away from the door.

Law let himself into the galley with a bored look in his eyes, and made a straight beeline for the new pot of coffee brewing.

"Oh!? You're done with your book, Law?"

The two boys looked at each other, whispering amongst themselves, with worried looks. No one, EVER, was allowed to address him so informally.

"Ah. Yes. I saw you had coffee, and decided it might be time to grab some myself, before the rest of the crew decides to wake up and drink it all."

_'Whaaaat?! No retaliation? What the hell is going on?!'_ The two mechanics thought, looking back at each other, then between Law and the strange woman- utterly dumbfounded, quietly whispering to each other.

"Well if you don't mind boys, I'm going to take my _shitty cooking_, and eat in your Captains' quarters while I get ready for the day." She smiled picking up her plate.

Turning to Law, she nodded. "I would also prefer _not_ to ruffle the feathers of the rest of your crew, as it is, pretty early in the morning and I assume you want peace and quiet. Later fellas."

As soon as she disappeared, Shachi and Penguin, approached their Captain. As much as they respected him, and his decisions, it wasn't like he had consulted the rest of the crew on letting some random broad on the ship. The looks on both their faces was one, mixed of confusion, and something similar to worry.

•*•

After a shower, and her charred meal, Aiko grabbed a small satchel packed with a few belongings, and headed towards the deck to get some fresh air. The hail had long since stopped by the time she had made her way out. The sleet wasn't blowing nearly as bad as the day before, and the submarine rocked gently along the cold current of the ocean waves.

The sound of the town was omitted by a soft breeze, in the distance between the lights of the domed buildings, and the shore. Aiko reached into her pocket with a gloved hand, pulling out herself a cigarette. The smoked that emanated from her mouth looked rather beautiful, as it slowly wafted through the cold air. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the railing, and hopped off the Heart Pirates sub, and jumped into the snow along the shore.

Sparkles of glittering white powder, flew into the air as her boots made contact with the ground. A small sliver of light was shining through the seemingly endless clouds above her, it was nice to see the sunshine for once.

"I wonder what Law wants to do with that information I handed him..." She asked herself, quietly under her breath, realizing something bad might potentially follow.

The crunch of the frozen water below her boots was rhythmic in a way, plumes of smoke slowly dispersing behind her with each step. She had no real plan, but she definitely didn't want to get too friendly with her new 'crewmates'.

_'Just a little while longer..'_

•*•

"Vice Admiral Kokuto! Kokuto!" A group of Marines came frantically running up to the main office on the small Marine base.

The man Kokuto, had locked himself in the room for a few days, deliberating on the whereabouts of some renegade bandits that had been terrorizing the islanders on the Far East side. They liked to hide out in the mountains and the snowstorms- like ghosts. He grit his teeth, his eyes were bloodshot, and his mind needed rest. The loud banging on his door, only further angered the man.

"P-please...sir! Let us in, it's very important!"

What in the fuck, could be so important as to bother him while he's formulating a plan to kill the group of people terrorizing the towns, and killing off his soldiers?

A tiny woman, older, with a small monocle resting in front of her left eye, approached the group of raving Marines. The clicks of her heels, on the marble floor, echoed over their ranting- causing them to halt in place and turn to address her.

Their eyes widened, as they got back into their haphazard formation, saluting sharply out of respect for their senior.

The older woman's name was Kasha, but even in her current position, she preferred to be referred to as, Lady Kasha, a bit of a narcissistic, prude she was. The gold buttons on her black blouse, sparkled in the light, with beautiful contrast compared to her pearly white coat resting in her shoulders. The ironed creases in her black slacks, never wavered in with her movement- and her polished heels, sung in the halls as if she demanded the ultimate authority and respect.

"You boys need to learn your place. Vice Admiral Kokuto is quite busy. Now if there is something so urgent, that you must bother him, then speak calmly to me, and I will pass on the report."

"We apologize sincerely, Captain...I mean Lady Kasha. It's just that we heard that one of the Supernova crews has docked on this island!"

The look in her eye behind the monocle, darkened. Where had their surveillance been? Why had they not be informed about this sooner?

"How long ago did they arrive?" She ground out.

"A-about nearly 37 hours ago..."

Damn these rookies. She cursed to whatever god of hell she could, at their incompetence. But by judging whose subordinates they were, she could only blame him.

"Where is Vice Admiral Aron? Your superior? Is his lazy ass daydreaming in his quarters on your ship again?! I swear...!"

"We...aren't sure." A few of the Marines in the group spoke out cautiously.

"No..I saw him yesterday.." Six sets of eyes darted at the boy who finally spoke out.

"_Yesterday_? So you're implying you haven't seen him since?"

"N-no...ma'am.. I apologize, I haven't."

Kasha let out a long, harsh, sigh. Before turning to the young boy, who was stammering out of fear and embarrassment.

"And where exactly, did you see him? What was he doing?"

The boy looked down, thinking carefully about his answer. Lady Kasha only growing more impatient, by the second. She was going to knock this boy out, and their superior, if he wasn't going to give her any valid information.

"Spit it out boy!"

"Okay...! Okay.. I saw him in town, while I was at the bookstore. He was talking to one of the girls on the island. I didn't want to interfere, because it looked like they were going on a date or something..."

"That son of a bitch! I going to pummel his lazy, skirt-chasing ass! If he thinks he can just ignore his duties... Hell I don't even know how he got his job, with the rate he runs things...!"

"Lady Kasha! Don't speak ill of our-!" They began to retort, until a familiar chartreuse eyed man came up.

The room went quiet- the echoing of yells, slowly disappeared. The small group of rookie Marines, stood tall, saluting to a figure that just made his appearance behind the older woman.

The cheeky grinned young man, placed a gloved hand on the raving woman's shoulder. With a small grimace, she ripped herself out of the light grip, making the young man behind her, put his hands up defensively, and take a step back. As petite as Kasha was, she was a temperamental, and feisty woman- not someone you wanted to tick off.

"Lady Kasha, I'm sorry for my absence. But as my faithful subordinate, so clearly stated, I was on a date. I don't simply go around 'chasing tail', I'm not that kind of disrespectful man. One night stands, are not my thing."

She angrily fixed her slipping monocle, with a huff, folding her arms, and shot him a death glare.

"Well as Vice Admiral, you need to take your job much more seriously! I am ashamed, for whoever taught you that slacking off was okay."

Aron grinned childishly. "Never bad mouth the woman who taught me almost everything I know." His voice, was harsh, but he still kept his grin.

"I'm going to have a stern talk with that woman. She obviously is nothing more than a slacker, like you. Give me your Den Den Mushi."

His smile disappeared into a small snarl at her rude words. "Sorry, but you can't do that."

"And why not Aron?" She sneered back, dropping all honorifics aside.

"She's dead. Went missing in action five years ago."

A slight pang hit Kasha's stomach. "My condolences, sir."

"It's quite alright. I know she's happy and doing well, wherever her fleeting spirit is traveling. That being said, I will take care of the insolence of my subordinates, and write Kokuto a report. Excuse us, Kasha."

He sighed, turning to his men, motioning for them to follow him.

Aron pulled two of his subordinates aside, the ones with the most information on the subject at hand.

"Sir? May I ask a question?"

"Sure thing! What's on your mind?"

The boy fumbled with his necktie for a second before looking his superior officer, dead in the eye.

"Who...who was the woman who taught you everything you know? I'm just curious because I've never heard you use that kind of tone or talk, especially with Lady Kasha. You also don't really speak of the past either.."

Aron smiled fondly, sitting down in a chair.

"She didn't teach me _everything_, but, she was a great woman, almost like a sister to me. Beautiful in spirit and personality. She had an immense sense of justice, that I still love to uphold as her former subordinate. She used to work under the current Fleet Admiral, actually."

He paused, scratching the stubble on his chin before continuing. "I guess you could say I also worked under him, but I wasn't even on his radar, even when she would bring me with her on missions. To be frank, she was his former 'star' pupil- he actually hand picked her over a man that was assigned to work under him, at the time. That man wasn't very happy at first, but after seeing the borderline death training Sakazuki sent her under, I'm sure he quickly understood, why he was so inferior. I'm also sure if she was in my current position though, she'd probably crack a whip, and put you guys into place- but I'm a little more carefree than she was...well less of a hard ass."

The boys in his company both looked rather perplexed by his answer. To be taught by someone who had been that close to the Fleet Admiral, well that was certainly...unexpected. They knew their Vice Admiral was strong, but to actually be taken under the wing by the star pupil of one of the most brutal and ruthless men in the Marines...that was a completely different story. His story, only inspired them more as well as made them happy to be working under someone who had such privileges.

"...so sir, why is it that we have never heard of this before?"

"So many questions! Oh how this day is going to be fun! Anyway, it's not something I like talking about, because it's a slightly touchy subject. I'm sure you also know, Sakazuki wouldn't say anything about it as well, he's not the type of man to revel in trivial things of the past. So if the questions are done for now, let's get to work."

"Yes sir!" The two young Marines sang out happily.

•*•

"Excuse me...?"

An elderly couple running the small bookstore, turned towards the woman at the counter.

"Yes my dear? Is there something you need help with?"

"Um...yes.. I'd like to use your Den Den Mushi, if that's alright...?"

"Why of course...is it urgent?"

"Yeah..I'd like to say it is. I need to get ahold of a friend, If you don't mind."

"Of corse not my dear! Just make it quick, I'm expecting an order soon, and I'd hate to miss the call."

Sliding the snail over to the girl, bundled in a warm parka, and scarf. Smiling, she reached out her gloved hand, and picked up the receiver.

•*•

'_Budda~Budda~Budda~ ...Budda~Budda~Budda~...*click*'_

"Hello? Who is this? I'm a busy man." The voice replied in a cold, snarky tone.

Aiko smiled to herself- it had been too long since she had heard such a commanding, and still oddly sultry, voice.

"My dear, how are you?"

Silence. But even in that moment of silence, she could hear the hidden surprise in the person. It had been quite some time, but judging by the situation, it couldn't have been a more fitting time.

"...I see you received my letter."

"I did. Why would someone such as yourself, look out for someone who doesn't mean jack to you anymore?"

"Why, indeed."

She could hear the condescending smirk making it's way onto his face, as he spoke.

"So you knew all along I was alive?"

"It would seem to be that way."

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here to help."

The eyes of the snail she was borrowing, narrowed at his statement.

"With _what_, exactly?"

"Your personal situation."

"What're you referring to?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"What're you talking about?"

"You're childhood mistakes will be catching up with you soon, so when you're in a pinch, I'll be more than willing to help. However, at the current moment, I have a student to train- dammit Perona!"

'_Perona_?'

"Listen here you cold hearted man, you will tell me what you are talking about...NOW."

"Come now, you knew what kind of man I was from the very beginning. Until realize what I'm speaking of, do not contact me_. *click*_"

Aiko was slightly irritated, but couldn't be all that surprised, he had never been a man of many words...or many emotions for that matter. She sighed, placing the receiver back on the snail, watching it's eyes droop down further. Well at least she knew what she had thought, of what Aron had told her, was in fact true. As much as she liked the truth, she hated it just as much. Now she knew he wanted something, and it would cost her much more than her life- it would cost her whatever slowly dwindling freedom she had left.

"You look distraught Miss...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, as much as things could be. I'd like to browse your shop for a little while. Thank you."

•*•

"Are you sure you want to do this Captain?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Toma! Of course he's sure, otherwise he wouldn't have made the plan to begin with." Shachi yelled, hitting his crew mate on the head.

"Ow! What the _fuck_?!"

"I said don't be stupid!"

"Well I'm just not sure if the source of the information in credible, that's all..jeez."

Penguin, and Shachi looked at one another, back at Toma, then towards their Captain sitting at the table- attempting to enjoy his umpteenth cup of coffee, and the newspaper.

"The source is credible...right, Captain?"

Law looked over the edge of the paper, his eyes were as stormy as ever, but there was that sick hint of intrigue that shone in them once again.

"It would seem that, Miss Aiko, is excellent at collecting information."

The three boys' faces flushed. The hushed gossip amongst a few in the crew, about a strange woman staying in their Captains quarters, was true. But they had thought he had brought on that woman to well...'warm his bed', not for collecting information. Which was quite unusual, at least to them.

"S-so...is she out doing that now for our plan to rob that Vice Admiral?"

"I do not know. Last time was a fluke, but it's working to our advantage greatly. She managed to take the information, without much hassle. But I made a deal with her, if she does what I ask then everything will fall into place. Now if you're done arguing amongst each other. go start those chores I know you all have. We have but another thirty six hours on this island."

•*•

_'A Rare, And Frightful Conundrum_'

The hard red cover of the tome resting in Aiko's lap, seemed to weigh down heavier and heavier, as she stared at it. How long had it been? An hour, maybe two? She just sat there and looked at it.

It was indeed quite the surprise, to find a book published, and written by her great grandfather. He was a lot like her father- he loved to travel, to sail, to scour the world for things that could potentially help their scientific research- as well as what're adventure came along with it. Although she had never met the man herself, her father would tell her amazing stories of his travels, and his contributions to Providence.

She however, was nothing like the two people she looked up to. She hid, ran, disobeyed the islands customs, for her own selfish purpose. Joining the Marines, was something almost unheard of, from someone born in Providence; they were on neutral ground for a reason. They did not want to meddle in the unstable affairs of the outside world, they did not want to become a territory under pirates or the World Government- and that's the way it had stayed for a good 500 years. But something in her mind told her, that she wasn't like everyone else there, and she needed to leave- to experience what real life is like.

As beautiful, and yet horrifically barbaric, Providences' customs were, those who lived there, unless they had clearance, could not even fathom being able to experience such bliss as she had.

Marines. The World Government. Pirates. Militia. Responsibilities. Wherever she went, she broke the law- broke endless amounts of promises. It was never her intention to be a rebel... But life is too short...right? To be branded by a single lifestyle, was not something she imagined handling. Maybe if she did make it back to the outside world, she could keep at least one of her promises. The one she made with...

A hand pulled out a thin white piece of paper from her pants pocket. It was stationary for a fraction of a second, before veering slightly to the left of her palm...the opposite direction of where she was headed. She frowned, before storing it pack in her pants.

_'I won't let them wait another twenty years again...I don't have that kind of time...Marco...'_

•*•

**Blah...so much filler. Sorry about that...I'm in the middle of a job transfer, and moving crap...again. I promise I'll make** **the next chapter better. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
